


Fuga en la Clave del Arrepentimiento

by Ogawasan



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Cheating, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Cuando Miya despierta un día sin recordar quien es, todo lo que quiere es recuperar su memoria, pero pronto se da cuenta de que es mejor olvidar ciertas cosas.
Relationships: Miya/Tatsurou (MUCC)
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fugue In The Key Of Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632713) by Stupeur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO. POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR. ♥ Para aquellos que me conocen por fics como "Caliente y Frío" (o Kinjiki jajajaja), éste es muy diferente, pero ésta historia significa mucho para mi. No quiero ~ spolearlos ~ así que el resto de mis notas están al final del capítulo.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> En un principio se me dificulto un poco poder traducir esta historia sobre todo por el tiempo en el que está escrito, sin embargo me siento satisfecha con el resultado final. Al igual que la autora, éste fic también es especial para mi, porque la historia me conmovió profundamente y porque fue el primero que leí de MUCC. ¡Espero les guste! >=3
> 
> ¡De nuevo, un agradecimiento especial a la autora Stupeur!

No tiene idea de donde está, ni de cómo llegó, y solo unos momentos después también se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de quién es él. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no le hace sentir la ola de terror que él hubiera esperado, en vez de eso, se queda ahí, acostado durante algunos minutos. Observa el blanco techo, luego a las blancas cortinas que se encuentran a un costado de su cama, finalmente gira su cabeza hacia el lado contrario y observa a una mujer - vestida de blanco - que está de pie cerca de la puerta. Él intenta recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero su mente está en blanco.

La enfermera aparta su mirada del expediente que tiene en sus manos, solo para dirigirle una sonrisa mientras él se sienta en la pequeña cama. Hay una extraña sensación de algo moviéndose bajo su piel, y debe respirar profundamente antes de mirar abajo para ver una aguja IV clavada en su mano.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¿Qué hospital es este? — se escucha así mismo preguntar, ignorando la pregunta anterior. Su propia voz es completamente desconocida para él mismo, y su sonido haciendo eco en la habitación es inquietante.

— Hospital Ohkubo, — responde ella —. Te trajeron aquí hace unas horas.

Ante la mención del hospital, su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez se había hecho daño, pero no estaba herido, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno.

Casi pregunta porque esta ahí en el hospital, pero entonces la respuesta resulta obvia - y comienza a sentir un primer tinte de miedo crecer en sus pensamientos.

Seguramente su rostro expresa tal miedo, porque la enfermera añade:

— Estará bien, señor. El doctor estará aquí en cualquier minuto.

Ella está mintiendo - él no puede entender como alguien puede estar bien cuando no recuerda ni su propio nombre - aun así intenta regresarle una sonrisa, por mera educación, e inmediatamente se da por vencido cuando siente una mueca formarse nerviosamente en su boca.

Su garganta esta tan seca que no intenta hacer más preguntas. Entonces se percata de sus artículos personales están sobre la pequeña mesa que tiene a su lado. Se dispone a tomar su billetera primero, pero el reflejo de su mano en la superficie brillante de su _iPod_ llama su atención. Toma aquel brillante aparato y lo sostiene frente a él.

Es como si estuviera mirando a un completo desconocido. Un sujeto promedio, probablemente de unos veintitantos o más, una de sus orejas está adornada con un extraño arete de plata, un corte de cabello algo largo y una ligera sombra en su labio superior. Inclina su cabeza de un lado a otro examinándola, buscando alguna herida o trauma que pueda explicar la amnesia, pero no encuentra ninguna. Luce perfectamente saludable y fuerte.

Eventualmente deja de mirar su reflejo y coloca el _iPod_ sobre la mesita, esta vez toma su billetera. Tuvo que pasar por diferentes tarjetas antes de llegar a su licencia de conducir. No hay duda alguna de que él es el de la fotografía.

 _Yaguchi Masaaki_ , dice la identificación.

Se da cuenta de que saber eso no cambia nada, entonces voltea a ver a la ventana.

Incluso la estación es algo nuevo para él. Es quizá primavera o verano - el cielo es gris y está cargado de lluvia, pero los jardines del hospital son de un verde brillante, el césped recién regado, forrado con filas bien alineadas de flores amarillas.

Se le ocurre de pronto que ni siquiera recuerda que año es.

Está a punto de recostarse, cuando su teléfono celular comienza a vibrar. Después de un momento de indecisión, lo abre, y lee en la pequeña pantalla:

_"qué demonios haces? estoy esperando"_

No tiene idea de quién es el emisor - ni siquiera está seguro de como leer los caracteres que aparecen en la información de contacto - o qué relación tiene con esa persona, pero el simple hecho de que alguien este contactándolo es un alivio para él.

 _"estoy en el hospital ohkubo,"_ escribe como respuesta. _"puedes venir por mi?"_

\---

Para cuando se le permite Masaaki regresar a su habitación, el cielo ya está oscuro y el reflejo de las luces de neón en el hospital bloquea la vista de la ventana. Le es imposible soportar algo más después de tener un interrogatorio, pruebas de sangre y escaneos de su cerebro, sin embargo, a los doctores les pareció bien hacerlo pasar por otro interrogatorio, un montón de ejercicios y un electroencefalograma, solo por si acaso.

Esta tan exhausto que ya no le interesa saber el diagnosis. Lo único que quiere es dormir y ya no tener que responder preguntas acerca de colores o hacer asociaciones de palabras o tener agujas en sus brazos o electrodos en su cabeza o un magneto gigante a su alrededor.

Se deja caer sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos.

Aparentemente dormitaba, porque despierta cuando alguien toca la puerta.

— Tiene una visita, señor.

Un hombre alto y de cabello largo se encuentra de pie junto a la enfermera, su rostro muestra preocupación. Masaaki no lo recuerda, pero es obvio que se conocen.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunta sin pensar, incorporándose.

Una miríada de emociones parpadean en el rostro del otro hombre antes de decidirse por una de oscura resignación, y Masaaki se muerde el labio al percatarse de ello.

— Tú eres a quien le pedí que viniera, ¿cierto? — añade en un intento de suavizar la rudeza de su primera pregunta.

— Sip — el otro hombre se sienta en la silla que se encuentra al lado de su cama, y le extiende una mano —. Gusto en conocerte, Miya.

Masaaki siente que debería estar decepcionado por el hecho de que este sujeto se atreve a bromear en un momento como ese, pero la tristeza en sus ojos es tal que le es difícil enojarse. De alguna manera encuentra la forma de sonreírle y corresponder a su saludo, pero entonces mueve el cabeza, confundido por el nombre que uso el otro sujeto.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

El fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en los labios del hombre.

— Miya. Así te han llamado durante años — parece como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero la enfermera le pide llenar una solicitud de admisión, y él se queja graciosamente.

Miya suspira inaudible, contento de ya no ser el centro de atención. Primero no era nadie, después era Masaaki, luego Miya, y si su nombre es tan confuso, teme que esta situación sea todo menos tranquila. Escucha distraídamente las respuestas que el hombre da a la enfermera: se presenta como Iwakami Tatsuo, un amigo de su ciudad natal, y Masaaki se entera que nació en Ishioka, Ibaraki, que no tiene familia en Tokio, y que ambos comparten un departamento. Es un músico, aparentemente, y se ríe de sí mismo con pesar - realmente no veía eso venir.

La enfermera se retira poco después, y el único sonido presente en la habitación es el de sus pasos alejándose. Miya abre la pequeña bolsa de plástico donde fueron puestos sus artículos personales antes de entrar a la sala IRM - un reloj, un arete extraño, un par de anillos y un tercero que cuelga en una cadena alrededor de su cuello - colocándose después el arete en el lóbulo de su oreja. Tatsuo se inclina hacia la mesa para tomar el pequeño frasco de sedantes, lee la etiqueta, y la devuelve en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

\---

_Fuga disociativa._

Miya aun reflexiona aquellas palabras en su cabeza mientas se sienta en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Tatsuo. Lo único que ha logrado retener de la explicación del doctor, es que su cerebro decidió depurarse por sí solo, básicamente. Y sin razón aparente, según lo dicho por Tatsuo, quien le afirmó que no había sufrido ningún incidente traumático para que sucediera tal cosa.

El doctor había concluido que la causa era el estés, lo cual era algo difícil de creer ya que fuera de eso gozaba de perfecta salud. Miya entonces pensó que debía de estar feliz de que su cerebro no se hubiera desangrado por dentro o que no tuviera un tumor del tamaño de su puño, y de que ciertamente debería de estar agradecido de no estar en un manicomio, ya que las palabras _"desorden psiquiátrico"_ le habían sacado un susto. Le fue dicho que recuperaría su memoria en unos cuantos días, o unas semanas cuando mucho, le ordenaron mucho descanso y lo mandaron a casa sin más ceremonia. 

Ahora es prácticamente dependiente de Tatsuo, lo cual es aterrador, pero no es nada comparado con la idea de que su cabeza tiene el poder de reiniciarse por mero capricho. Un millón de preguntas nacen en su mente - acerca de si mismo, su pasado, su familia, sus amigos, su carrera - pero no puede decidirse por alguna, a pesar de que los espacios en blanco que se forman en su cabeza son casi insoportables y aterradores.

— Tatsuo, ¿qué día es? — pregunta, sin saber si eso cambiaría algo. Solo necesita pensar en algo trivial por el momento.

— Junio 23 — responde —.Y llámame Tatsurou.

Miya asiente distraídamente. Observa el paisaje urbano de Tokio moverse ante sus ojos, buscando algo que le resulte familiar, pero también era probable que jamás hubiese estado en un lugar de allí antes. De pronto, las calles, la gente y los edificios no son nada más que manchas de colores borrosos parpadeando en su campo visual, y las preguntas comienzan a asaltarlo de nuevo.

—... ¿Puedes poner música?

— Seguro.

Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Tatsurou inserta un disco en el reproductor de música del auto y el sonido de una guitarra acústica comienza a escucharse en las bocinas. Ha escuchado esa canción más de cien veces, lo sabe, pero no puede recordar el título.

Se queda dormido antes de que la canción termine.

\---

Tan pronto como Tatsurou abre la puerta de su departamento, un pequeño perro corre hacia ellos, recibiéndolos con un par de entusiasmados ladridos, moviendo su cola felizmente. Ignorando completamente a Tatsurou, el perro se dirige a Miya, levantándose en sus patas posteriores para rascar ligeramente el frente de sus pantalones.

— Ese es Gizmo, tu perro. La gata es mía — explica Tatsurou mientras Miya se agacha para acariciar al chihuahua detrás de las orejas —. Es mejor que lo cargues si quieres que se calle.

Miya obedece, cargando al pequeño animal como un bebé y ganándose un par de lenguetazos en sus mejillas y nariz. Logra quitarse sus zapatos antes de cerrar la puerta principal, y se detiene en seco cuando pone sus ojos en la estancia.

Comprendió a que se refería Tatsurou cuando había dicho que pertenecían a una banda, pero no había esperado eso.

Había guitarras en soportes sobre el piso y otras colgando en las paredes, un tocadiscos en una esquina de la habitación, y un estéreo de alta calidad de sonidos en la otra, y un par de repisas repletas con cientos de discos. El darse cuenta de que toda su vida gira alrededor de la música le sorprende enormemente, sintiendo una extraña presión en su pecho mientras intenta procesar sus pensamientos.

Su incredulidad debió reflejarse en su rostro, pues Tatsurou le mira sonriente.

— ¿Sorprendido?

— ...No esperaba esto — dice Miya, acariciando el pelaje de Gizmo para darse a sí mismo un semblante que mostrar.

— Músico, productor, ingeniero, y DJ en tu tiempo libre. Ya lo recordaras — dice Tatsurou, ofreciéndole una sonrisa alentadora y un amigable golpe en su espalda — ¿Te doy un tour? — sugiere, señalando ceremoniosamente las otras habitaciones, y Miya sonríe a pesar de todo.

— Por favor.

\---

El día siguiente está dedicado a descubrir sus propias pertenencias. Les lleva casi una hora revisar todas las guitarras, ya que Miya había logrado hacerse de una colección de unas cuantas decenas de guitarras con el pasar de los años - guitarras rojas y negras, de seis y siete cuerdas, unas en forma de triángulo, acústicas y eléctricas, bajos, e incluso un _Sanshin_ que compro durante un tour en Okinawa - y al parecer cada guitarra tenía su propia historia. No se atreve a tomar una e intentar tocar todavía, así que ambos avanzan hacía el reproductor de _DVD_ , el _Playstation 3_ , el centro de lavado, y la cafetera.

— Usualmente no funciona a menos que la golpees un par de veces, — Tatsurou dice en un suspiro mientras observan aquel objeto. Ya había apretado el botón de encendido varias veces pero nada sucedía. La solución fue propinarle unos cuantos golpes a la máquina.

— ¿Tal vez es tiempo de comprar una nueva? — sugirió Miya.

— Es lo que siempre te digo, y siempre te rehúsas — Tatsurou responde entre risas. Teto, su gata, salta sobre el mostrador, para frotar su rostro contra uno de los costados de la cafetera.

— Hey, baja de ahí — le regaña Tatsurou, alejándola con la mano.

Miya se ríe mientras Tatsurou golpea la cafetera una vez más, finalmente el foquito rojo de inicio se enciende. Recargándose sobre el mostrador, observa el café prepararse mientras Teto se frota contra su pierna, ronroneando fuertemente. Entonces su teléfono empieza a sonar - lo lleva consigo a pesar de que no tiene a quien llamar - y al sacarlo de su bolsillo, lee la palabra _"mama"_ en su pequeña pantalla.

— Yo... uh... ¿puedes contestar? — dice, entregándole apresuradamente el aparato a Tatsurou.

Tatsurou frunce el ceño, pero responde la llamada sin protesta alguna.

— ¿Hola? .... Si, soy yo. ¿Recibió mi mensaje?

El vocalista se sienta en la mesa y Miya lo imita, mientras escucha parte de la conversación. Tatsurou básicamente repite lo que los doctores le dijeron el día anterior, sobre las alentadoras posibilidades de recuperación. Entonces hay un largo silencio – Miya está seguro de que su madre está llorando, y el tono suave de voz que Tatsurou adopta cuando habla de nuevo, no hace más que confirmarlo.

— Estará bien, no se preocupe. Yo cuidaré de él.

Después de responder con un par de _“uhms”,_ Tatsurou lo mira.

— Aquí está conmigo, si — dice, y Miya sacude la cabeza enfáticamente —. Solo un segundo, por favor — cubriendo el auricular con su mano, se inclina hacia Miya —. En serio deberías hablar con ella. 

— No puedo. No estoy listo. — responde Miya con sinceridad. El simple hecho de hablar con su madre cuando ni siquiera recuerda quien es él, le asusta enormemente.

— Sé que es difícil, pero eres su hijo, Miya.

Al siguiente segundo, el teléfono está en sus manos, acercándolo a su oído y con el corazón latiéndole intensamente.

— ¿Hola? — dice cauteloso, no estando seguro de que esperar. 

— ¿Masaaki? — su madre llora, tal y como lo temía —… ¿Cómo estás?

Miya titubea un poco.

— Estoy bien. Los doctores dijeron que pronto estaré bien — responde, repitiendo todo lo dicho antes por Tatsurou. Al no recibir respuesta, Miya continúa: — Creen que es solo el estrés y que debo recuperarme rápidamente. Y Tatsurou está conmigo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Miya suspira silenciosamente.

— Creo que es algo pronto para eso — al escuchar un pequeño lloriqueo al otro lado de la línea, se muerde los labios —. Dijeron que debo descansar mucho, y así estaré bien — dice, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado.

— Sabes que eres bienvenido en casa cuando quieras — responde su madre, tratando de controlar su voz —. Tal vez el campo te haga bien.

— Tal vez tengas razón — silencio incómodo. No quiere comprometerse en ir a visitarla, pero no se le ocurre que más decir.

— Me encantaría verte de nuevo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo — la escucha suspirar profundamente, logrando adivinar sus pensamientos —. Siento ponerte en esta situación. Estoy muy feliz de hablar contigo.

— No, no, no te preocupes. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras ¿Esta bien? — dice él, esperando que no tome enserio sus palabras. Se despiden y finalmente cuelga antes de colocar el teléfono sobre la mesa. La conversación no duró ni un minuto, pero Miya se siente agotado.

La mano de Tatsurou aprieta sus hombros de forma consoladora.

— Pienso que el que hablaras con ella le hizo feliz — le dice con una sonrisa.

\---

Es dificil decidir donde comenzar, pero eventualmente Miya decide explorar primero las repisas donde están todos los _Cd’s_ , los cuales hacen un enorme contraste con todo el desorden que predomina en todo el departamento: los artistas están prácticamente organizados en orden alfabético y por año de lanzamiento. Revisa al azar algunos _Cd’s_ , observando sus portadas y la lista de canciones, pero lo que realmente esta buscando son sus propios albums.

Los localiza sin mucha dificultad, y mientras lee los títulos de cada uno, tiene la esperanza de que alguno le de una señal de algo. Pero ninguno le suena remotamente familiar, entonces decide sacar uno por uno para observarlos. Todos parecen tener un grandioso concepto visual, aunque termina por reírse de lo ridículo de ese pensamiento. Al final toma lo que parecer ser su más reciente álbum, lo coloca en el estéreo, y se sienta en el sofá con un par de discos mas entre sus manos.

Tatsurou aparece en el marco de la puerta en cuestión de minutos, visiblemente atraído por la música.

— ¿Descubriendo a MUCC? — pregunta con una sonrisa, recargándose en la pared.

— Solo quería saber si me ayudaba a recordar algo.

— Esta bien— Tatsurou se queda quieto un minuto, escuchando los tambores tribales de la canción que comenzaba —. Estaba preparándome para cocinar. ¿Te apetece curry? — pregunta, sonriendo cuando Miya responde con unos _“mms”_ afirmativos, concentrado en el detallado arte del _booklet_ que tenia en sus manos.

— Diviértete — le dice, saliendo de la habitación.

— También tu — Miya responde de manera juguetona, y escucha a Tatsurou reírse mientras regresa a la cocina.

Miya regresa a su labor de analizar los _booklets_ uno después del otro, buscando las canciones que él ha escrito. Le parece desalentador al darse cuenta de la sensación que tiene de estar leyendo la obra de un extraño. Y peor, no puede evitar ser crítico al respecto. Algunas canciones son buenas, pero otras le parecen ridículas, y líneas como: _“El yo que siempre se muestra ante todos, es un extraño cubierto de mentiras y he decidido simplemente borrar mi existencia innecesaria…”_ le hicieron querer reir, considerando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por esa razón, decide comenzar a leer las letras de Tatsurou. No puede evitar sorprenderse cuando muchas de sus canciones golpean su pecho, y pronto, se dedica solo a leer las canciones del vocalista, eso, hasta toparse con su nombre escrito junto al de Tatsurou en los créditos de la letra de cierta canción, y las líneas: _“Vuelas por éste mundo roto por un amor vacío / Qué desafortunado que tuvo que llover…”_ parecían remover algo en su interior.

Se concentra aun mas, intentando desesperadamente de atrapar ese rastro de memoria que había parpadeado a través de su mente. Estaba justo ahí, a su alcance, pero después de un largo momento de mirar fijamente aquellas letras, tiene que resignarse al hecho de que ha perdido aquel rastro. Con un suspiro irritado, arroja el _booklet_ sobre la mesa del café, murmurando una disculpa cuando Gizmo levanta la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada curiosa. Entonces Miya opta por levantarse del sofá, buscando en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, pero vuelve a sentarse al encontrarlo vacío, sintiéndose confundido y extrañamente avergonzado.

\---

Al día siguiente, el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo cuando emerge de su habitación, aun sintiendo los parpados extremadamente pesados. Su estómago vacío es la única razón que le hizo salir de la cama.

Encuentra a Tatsurou jugando su _Playstation 3_ en la estancia.

— Buenos días — le saluda juguetonamente, y con una rápida mirada al reloj de la pared, le indica a Miya que durmió más de doce horas —. Hay algo para ti en la cocina — añade, antes de volver a su juego de _Gundam._

— Gracias — logra responder Miya, recuperando su voz después de un par de intentos.

Al llegar a la cocina, se detiene en seco – un enorme arreglo floral lo espera sobre la mesa. Siente una sonrisa dibujarse sobre su rostro, entonces él _entra, apretando el ramo de gerberas rojas y amarillas que tiene en su mano._

_— ¿Para que son las flores, querido? Aun no estoy muerta._

_— Pensé que disfrutarías el color. El blanco debe ser aburrido — dice Miya con una sonrisa triste, colocando el ramo cerca de la ventana antes de jalar una silla junto a la cama de su abuela para sentarse —. Siento no haber venido antes._

_— No te preocupes por eso. Sé que eres un muchacho ocupado — afirma ella, y Miya siente su corazón romperse al escucharlo. Su voz es temblorosa, dificultando su pronunciación, y a pesar de que sus ojos aun conservan ese destello inteligente de siempre, su rostro había perdido esa energía e incluso la más mínima sonrisa requería un enorme esfuerzo — ¿Qué tal tu viaje a los Estados Unidos?_

_— Fue grandioso — responde Miya, tratando de no observar la cánula de oxígeno —. Pero me alegra estar de regreso. En serio comenzaba a extrañar la comida japonesa — dice, obteniendo una suave risa como respuesta. Coloca una mano sobre la de su abuela, sintiéndose irracionalmente furioso por el hecho de que nadie creyó conveniente informarle lo mucho que la salud de su abuela se había deteriorado mientras él estaba de lejos, y_ tomo la enorme tarjeta escondida cuidadosamente entre los tallos de dos margaritas.

La tarjeta esta llena de mensajes y dibujos, pero a excepción del nombre de Tatsurou, no reconoce ninguno de los que estaban escritos. Lee todo con atención, sin embargo, el mensaje: _“Mas te vale recordarme y RÁPIDO”_ firmado por un tal Satochi, lo hace reír como un idiota. 

\---

A petición de Miya, Tatsurou saca un álbum de fotos para que Miya observe los rostros de las personas que firmaron la tarjeta. La asociación entre la imagen mental que tiene de si mismo y el rostro que ve en el espejo y en las fotografías comienza a ser mas natural, a pesar de que aun encuentra extraño el verse a si mismo posando con tantas personas que siente que jamás ha conocido y en tantos lugares donde siente que jamás ha estado.

Observa a su manager llevándolo de “Caballito” en París, se ve a si mismo junto a un guitarrista Americano cuyo nombre ha olvidado, en un festival de música de metal en Suecia, se ve dándose un chapuzón en unas aguas termales en Kyushu con el resto de su banda, y comiendo en un _Izakaya_ con sus amigos. Tatsurou tiene una historia que contar casi en cada una de las fotografías, y Miya simplemente no se cansa de escucharlo, sin importar si se trata de Yukke vomitando sobre un amigo en una fiesta o los cuatro de ellos corriendo detrás de un jabalí salvaje después de perderse en algún lugar cerca de Naha. 

No puede evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando llegan al final del álbum.

— ¿Tienes más? — pregunta esperanzado, y Tatsurou desaparece rápidamente en su habitación, solo para regresar instntes después con una caja de carton entre sus brazos.

— Veamos — dice Tatsurou, colocando la caja sobre la mesa antes de quitar la tapa, y Miya se siente como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Esta llena de tarjetas y fotografías y albums, cartas de fans y ex novias, panfletos turísticos de países que habían visitado, _souvenirs_ y mapas.

— Demonios, ¿¡ese soy yo!? — exclama Miya cuando se da cuenta que esta observando su propia fotografía del día de su graduación.

Tatsurou se inclina para mirar la fotografía y rie.

— Créeme, es infinitamente mejor que la mía — dice —. Oye, escucha esto: _‘Querido Yaguchi-kun…’_ — comienza a leer mientras sostiene una carta, evitando que Miya mirara su contenido —. _‘Sé que realmente nunca hemos sido amigos cercanos en la escuela, pero cuando te vi ayer en el concierto, literalmente robaste mi corazón…’_ — el vocal resopla divertido —. _‘Cuando tus ojos se encontraron con los míos en lugar de todas las otras chicas, sentí que mi corazón explotaría.’_

Tatsurou baja la carta, y le dedica una mirada burlona.

— ¿Por qué diablos conservaste esto?

— No lo sé — responde Miya avergonzado, sin embargo explota en carcajadas cuando encuentra una fotografía de un joven Tatsurou, con la cabeza completamente rapada a excepción de un puñado de cabello rubio en la punta de su cráneo — ¡Pareces una piña! — exclama sin pensar, haciéndose merecedor de un sólido manotazo detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Mira quien habla! ¡Tú te has visto mucho peor!

Miya murmura algo como respuesta, entonces continuan revisando el contenido de la caja en silencio, hasta que Miya encuentra una videocinta.

— _“Ceremonia de boda”_ — lee en la etiqueta — ¿De quien era?

— Amigos de nuestra ciudad natal. ¿Quieres verla?

Miya asiente, intrigado ante la idea de ver a sus amigos – y aun mas importante a él mismo – en acción. Vieron la entrada de la novía y se saltaron gran parte de la ceremonia hasta que llegaron a la parte de la recepción. Hay una banda tocando, y Miya tarda un poco en dares cuenta que quien toca la guitarra es él. Observan tocar a la banda un par de canciones antes de que Tatsurou tomara el control remoto para saltar la parte del baile, la cena y una serie de mensajes hechos por los invitados. Miya reconoce a varias personas que había visto antes en las fotografías.

Entonces, se ve nuevamente a si mismo en la pantalla, tratando de desearle a los recién casados un futuro feliz cuando Tatsurou irrumpe en escena, abrazándolo antes de tambalearse por algo estúpido, sin duda borracho hasta más no poder. Miya no puede evitar reirse ante la mirada de resignación plasmada en su propio rostro, pero cuando voltea a ver a Tatsurou, se da cuenta que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. 

\---

El triunfo mas grande logrado por Miya durante la exploración del armario su habitación, fue el haber localizado un par de paquetes de cigarrillos en la repisa más alta, perfectamente fuera de su alcance, pensando que tal vez Tatsurou había intentado gastarle una mala broma. Toma uno de los paquetes que se encuentra abierto y fuma uno de los cigarrillos mientras salta de la silla de la computadora para sentarse. Al poner un segundo cigarrillo entre sus labios se da cuenta que había olvidado su encendedor sobre la repisa. Emite un gruñido de descontento y sube una vez más a la silla. 

A pesar de todo, decide que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo cuando da la primera calada a su cigarrillo, lo hace con languidez, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones durante unos segundos antes de exhalarlo lentamente por la nariz. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que fumo un cigarrillo, y dada su situación, tal vez así era. 

El cigarrillo se había consumido antes de darse cuenta. Al no tener ganas de buscar un cenicero, se conforma con estirar el brazo hacía la ventana abierta, aplastando el cigarrillo contra la pared de ladrillo para después lanzarlo desde lo alto del edificio de departamentos. Cruzándose de brazos, permanece sentado durante un largo momento, disfrutando del sabor del tabaco mentolado en su boca.

Cuando el sabor desaparece, decide sacar otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

\---

Probablemente Tatsuro esta al teléfono, pues Miya le escucha hablar al salir de la ducha. Sin querer, escucha unas palabras claves ( _‘los doctores dijeron’,_ y _‘él no recuerda nada’,_ entre otras cosas), entonces decide caminar hasta el sillón donde Tatsurou esta sentado, para seguir escuchando, a pesar de solo estar cubierto por una toalla en la cintura y de que su cabello estuviese goteando.

— Bueno, dijeron que podría tomar algunas semanas — Tatsurou dice a su interlocutor, sonriéndole a Miya cuando sus miradas se cruzan —… Sip… nah, lo siento, esta durmiendo en estos momentos.

Miya se siente aliviado al no tener que hablar con quien sea que estuviese al teléfono. Tatsurou termina la llamada después de tan solo unos momentos, colocando su teléfono celular sobre la mesita de centro.

— Era Maeda.

— Oh — atina a decir Miya, pensando un segundo antes de hacer la conexión entre aquel nombre y su manager — ¿Hay algún problema?

— No realmente. Estaremos de vacaciones hasta que te recuperes. Quieren hacer un anuncio oficial, diciendo que te estas recuperando de una enfermedad o algo, para notificar a los fans.

— Suena bien — dice Miya, indiferente ante el desconocido concepto que “los fans” representa.

Los labios de Tatsurou se curvan tan ligeramente, que Miya no esta seguro de que el otro este sonriendo.

— ¿Has intentado tocar la guitarra otra vez? — pregunta el vocal, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza después de recostarse sobre el sillón.

— No — Miya se encoge de hombros, observando los pies desnudos de Tatsurou. Le aterraba no poder recordar como hacerlo, y por esa misma razón había estado evadiendo sus instrumentos.

Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación, cuando Tatsurou lo detiene con un firme _“espera”_ , y Miya lo observa sentarse por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué?

— … ¿Perdiste tu collar? — pregunta el vocal, señalando su garganta. 

— ¿Mi collar? — sintiéndose confundido, Miya se toca el cuello instintivamente, a pesar de saber perfectamente que nada cuelga de su cuello —. Debí haberlo olvidado en el hospital — dice, recordando la sala IRM, a la enfermera pidiéndole quitarse toda su joyería y la bolsita de plástico donde la depósito.

Tatsurou le mira ceñudo, luciendo extrañamente molesto.

— Demonios. Sería algo terrible si de verdad lo perdiste.

_“No realmente”_ piensa Miya para si mismo, sin embargo, antes de regresar a su habitación, promete a Tatsurou llamar al hospital.

\---

La primera cosa que Miya nota al entrar a la cocina a la mañana siguiente, es la nueva cafetera de color rojo, brillando orgullosa sobre la mesa. Se siente completamente aliviado al verla – la cantidad de esfuerzo requerido para obtener una simple taza de café de su predecesora era demasiado – sabiendo que ya no tendrá que lidiar con ese problema. Debe recordar agradecerle a Tatsurou por esta sorpresa y comprarle algo genial a cambio. 

Miya encuentra el instructivo frente al aparato, junto a una nota escrita a lápiz con el mensaje “ _espero que con eso baste”_ , acompletado con una caricatura del alto vocalista. Lee las instrucciones rápidamente, concluyendo que en realidad no las necesita, así que se centra en elegir un paquete de café de los que guarda en la alacena. Finalmente, elige la mezcla de _Mocha-Java_. El aroma a café tostado invade su nariz al momento de abrir la bolsa, entonces él _deja salir un ruidoso y alegre suspiro._

_— ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? Esta delicioso_ — _pregunta al escuchar las pisadas de Tatsurou detrás de él._

— _Nah, te robaré un sorbo o algo_ — _responde el vocal, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Miya para olfatear los granos de café, antes de alejarse un poco y hacer una pose._

_— Nuevos pantalones. ¿Qué dices?_

_Miya lo observa y asiente apreciativamente._

_— Te ves alto._

_— Viniendo de ti, eso no significa nada — se burla Tatsurou, entonces se rie cuando Miya comienza a golpear la cafetera frenéticamente —.Venden cafeteras en Seiyu. Puedo comprar una en la noche cuando regrese de trabajar._

_— No, esta bien — responde Miya, propinándole un golpe mas —.Tu me la obsequiaste._

_— Lo sé. Pero es patético verte golpear la cafetera todos los días._

_Miya murmura algo como respuesta, entonces la luz de inicio de la máquina finalmente se enciende._

— _¿Lo ves? Solo es un poco lenta._

_Incrédulo, Tatsurou se desploma sobre una de las sillas, negando con la cabeza._

_— Igual que tú ¿eh?_ — _dice, inclinándose para acariciarle la cabeza a Teto mientras Miya_ coloca el café sobre la mesa. Después de quedarse pensativo durante un largo momento, finalmente decide poner la pequeña bolsa de café de vuelta en la alacena.

\---

Es el zumbido de la vibración de su teléfono lo que lo despierta esta vez. No se molesta en salir de entre las cobijas, sintiéndose más despierto de lo que en realidad quisiera, y finalmente estira su mano para tomar el aparato. Al tener dos llamadas perdidas, se da cuenta de que tiene muchos nuevos mensajes de voz, entonces se recuesta nuevamente con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, cerrando los ojos mientras se conecta al buzón de voz.

_Hola, Sr. Yaguchi. Le escribe Maeshima del Hospital Ohkubo. Hemos encontrado los objetos perdidos que había reportado… Un reloj, dos anillos y una cadena. Porfavor, pregunte por Seguridad en la recepción cuando pase a recogerlos. Puede contactarnos al número 03-3435-3111. Que tenga un buen día._

Miya hace una nota mental para llamar al hospital mas tarde. A continuación presiona algunos botones para acceder al segundo mensaje. La voz – esta vez masculina — es, de nueva cuenta, desconocida. Sin embargo, reconoce el nombre inmediatamente.

_Hey Guccha, soy Yukke. Yo, um, espero que te hayan gustado las flores. De cualquier manera…sé que debe ser un poco extraño, pero supongo que quería saber si estas bien… Me refiero a que, Tatsurou me dijo que estas bien, pero sería genial escucharlo de ti. Así que llámame o algo si tienes tiempo. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo… Cuidate._

Miya termina por escuchar todas las opciones del menú del buzón de voz, aparentemente le toma mucho tiempo decidir que hacer con sus mensajes, pues la voz automatizada del menú comienza a recitar las opciones por segunda vez. Termina por presionar la tecla 4 para eliminar el mensaje, colocando el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche antes de cubrirse de nuevo con las cobijas. 

No obstante, el sueño parece no regresar a él tan fácilmente, y sin pensarlo, coge su teléfono una vez mas.

\---

Yukke llega a su departamento en menos de una hora, y de alguna manera logra atrapar a Miya en un fuerte abrazo a pesar de tener dos grandes vasos de Starbucks en sus manos. Miya se sienta contento de tener más compañía a aparte de la de Tatsurou, aunque no esta tan seguro de como actuar, considerando la obvia preocupación de Yukke.

Mantienen una conversación que prueba ser asombrosamente fácil, sin embargo, Miya esta apunto de terminar su Frapuccino cuando los temas de conversación parecer terminarse. Entonces decide sacar a flote el tema de su perdida de memoria.

— No pensaba que eso pudiera pasar — dije Yukke pensativo, dando un sorbo a su smoothie de mango —. Creí que habías tenido un accidente o algo.

— Aparentemente puede ser un mecanismo de defensa — Miya se encoge de hombros —. Aunque tampoco lo sé.

Yukke se lame los labios y hace a un lado su vaso de plástico

— ¿Comenzaste a recordar cosas?

— Si y no. A veces Tatsurou habla acerca de cosas que me parecen familiares o que refrescan mi memoria, pero es algo muy vago — suspira miya —. A veces me asusta que mi mente solo este inventando cosas, y no quiero molestar a Tatsurou cada vez que recuerdo algo.

Yukke le ofrece una sonrisa consoladora.

— No creo que le importe.

— Supongo — Miya toma los dos vasos vacíos y los deposita en la basura antes de sacar dos cigarrillos de su cajetilla —. Ya ha hecho tanto por mí. Es decir, ¡incluso saca a pasear al perro, por Dios santo!

— Gracias — dice Yukke cuando Miya enciende ambos cigarrillos, entonces le dirige una mirada desconcertada —… Espera. ¿Quieres decir que has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

— Básicamente, sip — responde, después de exhalar su primera bocanada de humo.

Yukke lo imita, no sin antes negar con la cabeza con desaprobación.

— Eso no es bueno. ¿Qué haces en todo el día?

— … Me quedo sentado, supongo — es mucho mas que la verdad. Ha jugado los videojuegos de Tatsurou, ha tomado siestas, ha visitado sitios de internet, ha escuchado música y ha visto películas, y además de los _“estoy en casa”_ de Tatsurou cuando regresa del trabajo en la noche, no hay nada mas que le recuerde que el tiempo continua pasando normalmente afuera de su apartamento.

— Definitivamente, no es bueno — dice Yukke, poniéndose de pie —. Saldremos a dar un paseo.

Miya niega con la cabeza.

— Nah, esta bien. He salido al balcón y así — intenta con desesperación, haciéndose acreedor de un sonoro bufido.

— Muy gracioso. Dije que saldremos a dar un paseo — insiste Yukke, indicándole que le siga a la puerta principal. Miya le obedece sin tantos ánimos, pero entonces recuerda sus pertenencias olvidadas en el hospital, así que decide matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

\---

Pasear alrededor del vecindario con Yukke le ofrece a Miya un poco mas de confianza en si mismo. Algunas calles y edificios le son de alguna manera familiares, pensando que es genial que su departamento se encuentre cerca de una tienda de conveniencia, ya que pueden comprar cigarrillos antes de que se terminen.

Incluso se anima a decirle a Tatsurou que él sacará a Gizmo a pasear de ahora en adelante. Tatsurou se ofrece a acompañarlo, pero Miya necesita tiempo para si mismo, además, piensa que será imposible perderse en el vecindario donde ha vivido durante tres años. Con un poco de preocupación, Tatsurou finalmente lo deja ir.

Gizmo obviamente conoce el camino – guiándolo y dando vuelta en ciertas esquinas sin titubear, y Miya solo le sigue indulgentemente, poniendo especial atención al camino que están tomando. El aire es pasado, del tipo que se te pega a la piel y te hace difícil respirar, pero Miya esta tan de buen humor que no permite que eso le moleste, simplemente disfruta de una tarde tarde tranquila, libre de ruidos y personas.

Se da cuenta del porque no hay nadie en las calles cuando una enorme gota de lluvia aterriza sobre la pantalla de su iPod al momento de sacarlo de su bolsillo. Pronto le sigue una segunda gota y después una tercera, hasta que la la lluvia se convierte en una pesada tormenta en cuestión de segundos.

— Justo nuestra suerte ¿eh? — le dice a Gizmo mientras el pequeño perro mira nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no es completamente desagradable – el verano es tan sofocante que es un alivio refrescarse, y Miya concluye que la lluvia hará mas soportable la humedad. Gizmo parece estar más afectado por la tormenta que él mismo, entonces lo carga entre sus brazos mientras continua caminando por la calle. La tienda de conveniencia esta muy cerca de ahí, pero es obvio que no llegara sin estar completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, asi que decide apurarse en regresar a su departamento.

_Un jadeo escapa de su boca en el momento que el chorro de agua fría resbala por su cabello, su rostro y su cuello y todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su ropa se pegara a su piel mientras sentía escalofríos en sus brazos._

_— De nuevo ¿a quien se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea? — Miya gruñé, mojado de pies a cabeza._

_— Creo que fuiste tú — dice Tatsurou sonriendo traviesamente, con una manguera en la mano mientras el chorro de agua cae sobre el pasto —. Lo prefiero mejor que el lodo o el polvo._

_— Cierto — otorga Miya, haciendo memoria de grabaciones desagradables por las que han pasado. Pensándolo bien, el agua no era un problema, pero el frío no ayudaba en lo absoluto —. Vamos — dice al escuchar la voz del director llamándolos._

_— Espera — Tatsurou se le acerca para quitarle algunos mechones de cabello de la frente. Miya no puede evitar reír ante la expresión atenta de Tatsurou. Entonces sus miradas se cruzan, y el vocal le mira con tal intensidad que los escalofriós que antes sentía vuelven a invadir sus brazos. La mano de Tatsurou se desliza por su cabello mojado, mientras que lo que parecen ser descargas de electricidad le recorren por todo el cuerpo, desde el lóbulo de su oreja (donde los dedos de Tatsurou permanecen) hasta las uñas de los dedos de sus pies._

_— Mucho mejor — murmura el vocal, y Miya observa como una solitaria gota de agua resbala por su mejilla como una lágrima_.

_Miya considera besarle justo en ese lugar a pesar de que el equipo de filmación los espera a tan solo unos metros de ahí. De pronto Tatsurou levanta la manguera que aun tiene en su mano para mojarlo directamente en la cara. Las carcajadas de Tatsurou y su propio alarido de sorpresa llegan al mismo tiempo hasta sus oídos, maldiciendo mientras intenta limpiarse el agua de los ojos con las manos._

_Tatsurou deja caer la manguera y corre lejos cuando Miya empieza a perseguirlo, riendo escandalosamente._

_— ¡Eso te ganas por tus estúpidas ideas de video!_

La lluvia se detiene cuando Miya esta de vuelta en su departamento. Tanto él como Gizmo se hacen acreedores de regaños de preocupación y protesta por parte de Tatsurou cuando los ve mojados a ambos. Miya se deshace de sus zapatos empapados mientras que Gizmo sacude su pelaje, salpicando el piso y la pantalla de la televisión.

Miya hace un trabajo convincente al explicarle a Tatsurou de que esta bien – incluso se las arregla para sonar divertido acerca de todo el asunto – al final terminar por meterse a la ducha, permaneciendo bajo el chorro de agua por mucho, mucho más tiempo del necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> “Amnesia” es un tema que había querido usar durante mucho tiempo pero no había logrado pensar en algo hasta que CRANPERRYJUICE me compartió un documental sobre fugas disociativas. Poco después, una de las colegas de mi mamá padeció un episodio de éste problema. Si bien he leído que los pacientes usualmente recuperan su memoria sin tener conocimiento de la fuga disociativa, decidí que la recuperación de Miya fuera aun más gradual, ya que eso fue lo que experimento la colega de mi mamá al parecer, y bueno, no hubiera sido demasiado poético que Miya despertara un día como si nada hubiera pasado :D la traducción de las letras son de MILKCHOUDAI, y muchas de las ideas y flashbacks en realidad vienen de entrevistas de MUCC.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo y en otra traducción de la misma autora ^^ pronto estarán listas.  
> Por cierto, uno de fragmentos de las letras que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a la canción "Boku ga Hontou no Boku ni Taekirezu Tsukutta Hontou no Boku" del album HomuraUta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Chiran es la cantante de Pandemic y amiga de Miya, quien le ha asistido en grabaciones y edición de sonido en el pasado.
> 
> Notas de la Traductora:  
> Han sido días extraños, pero de alguna manera el traducir esto es reconfortante. Espero no hayan tenido problemas con los flashbacks repentinos de nuestro querido Miya :B Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el segundo capítulo.

Ya esta oscuro afuera cuando Miya despierta al día siguiente, probablemente habría dormido más si su estómago vacío no hubiera interrumpido su sueño. Se dirige directamente al refrigerador, sin siquiera molestarse en encender las luces de la cocina.

Las sobras de pasta que encuentra desaparecen en cuestión de un par de minutos. Se da cuenta de que no esta solo en el departamento al mirar por la ventana, al depositar el contenedor vació en el fregadero. Tatsurou se encuentra en el balcón, recargado sobre el barandal, su silueta contorneada por las luces de la calle. Miya toma su cajetilla y encendedor antes de salir al balcón tambien.

— Hey — dice mientras cierra la puerta de cristal detrás de él.

Tatsurou le lanza una mirada por encima de su hombro.

— Hey. Creí que nunca ibas a despertar — le dice con un toque divertido en su voz.

— Si… — Miya responde con una ligera sonrisa. No dice nada mas – realmente no tiene deseos de decirle la razón por la cual se mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

Solo los sonidos de la ciudad acentúan el silencio se forma a continuación. Tienen una linda vista de las luces de Tokio desde el piso donde se encuentran – incluso puede recordar haber visto a los lejos, la silueta del Monte _Fuji_ en días despejados. La noche es cálida, pero una pequeña brisa la hace placentera, sin duda la tormenta del día anterior había aliviado el aire de toda humedad. Miya se recarga sobre el barandal junto a Tatsurou y saca un cigarrillo, no se da cuenta de que Tatsurou le observa.

— Que mal que olvidaste que se supone que ibas a dejarlo.

Miya baja su encendedor y le mira incrédulo.

— ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso?

— Exactamente lo que dije — Tatsurou replica, dándole la espalda al paisaje nocturno. Su perfil, resaltando entre las nubes oscuras detrás de él, es perfectamente impasivo. Ni el mayor de los esfuerzos permite a Miya descifrar sus pensamientos. Opta por encender su cigarrillo solo para fastidiarlo, pero ni siquiera lo disfruta. Después de tan solo un par de caladas, decide apagarlo contra el barandal y guardarlo de nuevo de la cajetilla.

El silencio es ahora opresivo, y Miya tiene que romperlo él mismo al ver que Tatsurou no intenta decir absolutamente nada. La pregunta que ha estado quemando sus labios desde el día anterior escapa de su boca antes de que pueda siquiera considerar las consecuencias.

— No solo somos compañeros de departamento ¿cierto?

Puede escuchar la pregunta hacer eco dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, tan surreal que casi puede convencerse a si mismo de que jamás la hizo, de no ser por la manera en que el cuerpo de Tatsurou se tensó junto a él.

Siente que una eternidad ha pasado cuando Tatsurou finalmente responde:

— No, no lo somos.

— … ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Tatsurou ríe desanimado.

— No seas estúpido, Miya.

— Contéstame — demanda, difícilmente controlando la ira que ha surgido dentro de él nuevamente.

Tatsurou se vuelve para encararlo.

— ¡Vamos, me preguntaste quien era yo! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿ _“Hola soy Tatsurou, y por cierto, hemos estado juntos por cinco años”_?

Su tono de burla falla en ocultar la amargura en su voz, y Miya alcanza a ver un dolor indescriptible en sus ojos antes de que Tatsurou escapara al departamento.

Miya le sigue, empujando presurosamente la puerta del balcón, y apenas se las arregla para alcanzar a Tatsurou antes de que se encerrara en su habitación. La puerta se cierra en su hombro, pero logra empujarla y entrar ante un derrotado Tatsurou.

— … ¿ _Cinco años_? — pregunta Miya, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa.

— Juntos y separados — responde Tatsurou, evitando mirarlo a toda costa, dejándolo observar la cabellera negra que le recorre la espalda.

De pronto Miya se siente mareado. Hace lo posible para hurgar en su mente y decir algo – lo que sea – pero las palabras no llegan a su boca. En vez de eso, su mano busca la de Tatsurou por voluntad propia.

Sin embargo, los dedos del vocalista resbalan de su mano como arena. Sin pensarlo, Miya forza a Tatsurou a encararlo tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros, desliza ambas manos por su cabello y poniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies, une sus labios con los de Tatsurou. El beso es corto, pero siente a Tatsurou responderle antes de separarse repentinamente.

— …No sabes lo que estas haciendo — murmura. Ahora sus manos desaparecen dentro de sus bolsillos, fuera del alcance de Miya.

Tiene razón, y Miya lo sabe – pero entonces recuerda claramente los largos dedos de Tatsurou deslizarse por su cabello mojado, y sabe que solo hay una cosa que puede hacer.

Tatsurou cede esta vez. A continuación, sus labios se encuentran sobre los de Miya, abrazándolo fuertemente, y su corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra el pecho del guitarrista, solo traiciona el deseo que había estado reprimiendo.

Es solo momentos después, cuando el peso de Tatsurou esta descansando sobre el suyo, y sus extremidades desnudas están enrelzadas con las de él, cuando Miya se da cuenta de que tan bien su _cuerpo_ lo recuerda. Es como si conociera cada centímetro de su piel de memoria – su boca encuentra los ángulos correctos y sus manos le acarician sin error alguno, y por primera vez en semanas, Miya se siente en casa.

Se estremece por completo en el momento en que abre los ojos para encontrarse con los de Tatsurou, mirándolo fijamente. Ni siquiera puede resistir su mirada por más de algunos segundos. De pronto se siente aterrado de lo que Tatsurou puede – o no – ver en sus ojos, asi que prefiere cerrarlos con fuerza, como si fuera del placer que se acumula dentro de él.

\---

Otro arreglo de flores se encuentra sobre la mesa de la cocina – esta vez con flores rosas, y adornado con una larga tarjeta que reza: _“Para Miya, de parte de todos los MUCCers”._

Junto a este se encuentra una caja llena de cartas provenientes de todo Japón – incluso algunas de países extranjeros, escritas en lenguajes que apenas y puede descifrar – y todas ellas están acompañadas de dibujos, muñecos y animales hechos a manos, fotomontajes y todo tipo de regalos.

Miya los revisa todos y cada uno de ellos. Le toma una pequeña eternidad, pero todos los _“Mejórate pronto”_ y los _“Te estaremos esperando”_ finalmente rompen con su ilusión de que su vida esta atrapada entre las paredes de su departamento. Esta vez, no se permite reprimirse – y dirigiéndose a su habitación, toma una de sus guitarras acústicas para colocarla sobre su regazo y tocar un acorde al azar, _haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando Rumi le golpea el hombro furiosamente._

_— ¡Oye, lo prometiste!_

_— ¡No es mi culpa! Tengo que hacer un examen de ingreso este fin de semana — dice Miya, sin despegar los ojos de las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica —. Mi mamá quiere que vaya a la escuela en Mie._

_— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porque!?_

_Miya se encoge de hombros, sin embargo sabe muy bien el porqué, y está completamente seguro de que la idea rondaba la mente de su madre desde hace un tiempo. Robar la bicicleta de ese niño había sido el colmo._

_— … De no ser así, irías a mi escuela ¿cierto?_

_— Supongo, si — responde Miya, bajando sus dedos por el cuello de su guitarra, tocando algunos acordes al azar, improvisando una pequeña y torpe melodía._

_Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, hasta que Rumi se levanta._

_— Reprueba el examen — dice ella con firmeza, y Miya parpadea. No había pensado en eso. Rumi se limpia la tierra de la falda de su uniforme y toma su mochila. Los dedos de Miya rasgan un par de notas incoherentes cuando ella se inclina a besarlo en los labios._

_Miya baja su guitarra_ tan solo un par de horas después, con varias partituras regadas alrededor de él, buscando desesperadamente el teléfono que suena en algún lugar de la habitación.

— ¿Hola? — responde sin aliento, evitando apenas la contestadora automática.

— Hey, estoy en la estación — dice Tatsurou, y Miya sonríe al escuchar el sonido de su voz — ¿Quieres algo de la tienda de conveniencia?

— Un pastel, por favor.

— Un…¿Qué? ¿Un pastel entero?

Miya se ríe, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

— Todavía puedo tocar las canciones.

Hay una pequeña pausa, y prácticamente puede _sentir_ la sonrisa en la voz de Tatsurou.

— ¿Vainilla o chocolate?

\---

Para cuando decide bajar su tenedor, Miya esta incómodamente lleno. Se estira lentamente, dejando salir un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, y se da cuenta que su camiseta se le ha levantado un poco, cuando Tatsurou le propina un par de golpecitos juguetones sobre su estómago.

— ¿En donde guardas todo eso? — le pregunta sonriente, mientras Miya se acomoda la camiseta.

— Mira quien habla — replica el guitarrista, arqueando la ceja con fingida molestia. Tatsurou solo atinar a sonreír.

— Soy más alto, y quemo más calorías.

Sus apetitos combinados no dieron tregua al pequeño pastel – una delicia de jengibre, lima y coco que obviamente no fue comprado en una tienda de conveniencia a pesar de la petición de Miya – atacándolo sin siquiera molestarse en cortar el pastel en rebanadas. Todo lo que queda es un pedazo mal cortado con las palabras _“Bienvenido, Miya”_ deletreadas sobre el glaseado.

Miya observa con deseo lo que queda del pastel, logrando resistir la tentación de comérselo. Se acomoda para recostarse sobre el sofá, con una taza de té negro en mano. Su estomago lleno protesta cuando intenta doblar las piernas contra su pecho, entonces decide mantener los pies sobre el piso. El vapor de su té esta tan caliente, que en vez de dar un sorbo opta por inhalar su fragancia de canela.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta, cuando nota que Tatsurou le observa.

— Nada — sonríe, recargando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras sus dedos le acarician la nuca —. Solo estoy contento de que recuerdes las canciones.

Miya asiente, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor las caricias de los dedos de Tatsurou sobre su piel, sintiéndose somnoliento a causa del suave contacto y todo el pastel que ha comido.

— Podremos comenzar a trabajar pronto.

Hay una pausa, y Miya abre los ojos para mirar confundido a Tatsurou.

— Estaba pensando que podíamos esperar antes de decirles a los demás — dice finalmente Tatsurou, apretando ligeramente su nuca, como si quisiera frenar la protesta que Miya esta por hacer —. Solo un par de días. Tengo el fin de semana libre.

El alto vocal le ofrece una sonrisa encantadora, de las que usualmente reserva para casos de emergencia.

— Todo mundo esta esperando a que me recupere, Tatsurou — dice Miya, sabiendo que es lo mejor para él mismo – la tarde que ha pasado con sus guitarras paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que ahora se siente ansioso de regresar a su rutina de música y conciertos y estudios. Es surreal pensar que había olvidado lo mucho que lo amaba.

— Podemos ir a Ibaraki — intenta de nuevo Tatsurou, mirando el reloj —. Si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos allá como a las nueve, más o menos. ¿Qué dices?

Miya se ríe, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

— Digo que estas loco.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!

Unas gotas de té negro caen sobre la mano de Miya cuando Tatsurou sacude su hombro juguetonamente, _entonces maldice en voz alta, a causa de la sorpresa y el dolor._

_— ¡Mierda! — sisea, mordiendo su labio inferior, pegando su mano instintivamente contra su pecho._

_— ¿Ahora que? — cuestiona irritado Tatsurou, acercándose para revisar la mano de Miya, quien siente su piel arder._

_— El vapor — Miya señala la tetera caliente —. Estoy bien — dice entre dientes cuando Tatsurou abre el grifo y coloca su mano bajo el chorro de agua._

_— ¡No estas bien, maldición! — Tatsurou respira profundamente para calmarse, mirando el agua que cae sobre la mano de Miya —. Demonios, es que… no te entiendo. ¡Estoy harto de todas tus estupideces, solo porque no puedes decidirte!_

_Miya deja salir una risita desanimada, zafándose del agarre de Tatsurou. El dolor regresa de inmediato a sus nervios, pero decide ignorarlo y toma una toalla para secarse la mano._

_— ¿¡Que no puedo decidirme!? ¿¡Quién es el que esta ansioso de acostarse con alguien diferente cada semana!?_

_Tatsurou lo fulmina con la mirada._

_— Entonces tal vez seas tú quien debe buscar a alguien más, porque es obvio que no me soportas — dice con malicia —. No te detendré._

_La quemadura de Miya de pronto se siente entumecida,_ entonces aleja su mano de Tatsurou.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta Tatsurou, visiblemente sorprendido por la repentina acción. El alto vocal estaba apunto de limpiarle la muñeca con una servilleta.

— Yo, uh… sip, estoy bien — Miya intenta sonreír, evitando a toda costa que la preocupación se refleje en su rostro, permitiéndole a Tatsurou continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

— Lo siento. Me emocione un poco — se disculpa Tatsurou con una sonrisa, lanzando la servilleta sobre uno de los platos vacios —. Bien, solo deja meter esto al refrigerador y nos iremos.

Miya sonríe mientras observa a un entusiasmado Tatsurou entrar a la cocina, cargando la caja del pastel. Sabe que no tiene caso discutir con él – Tatsurou había ganado esta discusión desde el principio, y la curiosidad de Miya de regresar a su ciudad natal es suficiente para complacerlo.

Da un cuidadoso sorbo a su té, sin ánimos de levantarse todavía. Tal vez Tatsurou se sienta lo suficientemente generoso para permitirle terminar su bebida.

\---

Dos horas después, ambos se encuentran frente al porche de la casa de la familia de Tatsurou, y Miya ni siquiera tiene tiempo suficiente para pensar como debe actuar. Y no es como si fuera de vida o muerte – el fuerte abrazo que Tomoko le ofrece, derrite todo miedo que pudiera tener. A pesar de la ligera conmoción que provoca aquella visita inesperada, los padres de Tatsurou están más que felices de verlos.

Después de que Miya revelara por accidente que su cena había consistido en pastel, Tomoko se apresura a cocinarles algo a pesar de sus protestas. Miya debe luchar por su derecho de ayudarle en la cocina – ya que es un invitado y se supone que tendría que estar descansando – al final termina por convencer a la madre de Tatsurou, quien le entrega a regañadientes un rallador y un pedazo de raíz de jengibre. Siendo honesto, Miya nunca fue buen cocinero, ni siquiera lo disfrutaba, pero por primera vez, aprecia la normalidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Irán también a Ishioka? — pregunta Makoto.

— Si — responde Miya, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al padre de Tatsurou antes de continuar su labor de rallar jengibre —. No he visto a mis padres desde que enferme.

Tomoko le lanza una mirada cautelosa a su hijo.

— Espero que les hayan llamado, al menos. Habría comprado comida de haber sabido que vendrían a visitarnos.

— Lo dices como si no se alegraran de tenernos aquí — bromea Tatsurou, cortando las hojas de col en rebanadas increíblemente delgadas, a continuación le guiñé un ojo a Miya —. Podemos irnos a casa de Miya, si quieren.

— Oh, tú no iras a ninguna parte hasta que te corte el cabello — dice ella, ganándose una mirada de genuina molestia por parte de Tatsurou.

— Mi cabello esta bien. Es cabello de una estrella de rock — dice él, y Miya tiene que morderse la mejilla para reírse de la indignación en su voz.

— Es cabello de _chica_ — corrige Tomoko —. Y esta maltratado.

Miya y Makoto se miran de manera cómplice, decidiendo no meterse en la discusión. Para cuando logra convencer a su madre de no hacer nada con su cabello más que recortarle las puntas, Tatsurou termina con la col. Por otro lado, Miya aun continua batallando con su pequeño pedazo de jengibre, sintiendo adolorido su antebrazo por el esfuerzo. Al parecer Tatsurou se compadece de él, pues termina quitarle el rallador y el jengibre de las manos. Miya se recarga sobre la silla, masajeando su antebrazo mientras observa a Tatsurou rayar el pedazo de jengibre con gran maestría.

El vocal vuelve a sonreírle, y Miya permanece sentado sintiéndose inútil. De pronto, aquella melancolía que pensó que había dejado en Tokio, le invade nuevamente.

\---

Miya despierta de un sobresalto, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente y su camiseta empapada en sudor, pegada a la piel de su espalda. Había soñado que su cerebro caía de su cráneo, y la neblina en su mente es aun lo suficientemente densa como para hacer que Miya se tocara la cabeza instintivamente en busca de algún agujero, antes de que lograr calmarse.

Se queda acostado en medio de la oscuridad durante varios minutos. Su respiración ha regresado a la normalidad, pero sus intentos de volver a dormir se ven constantemente frustrados por el recuerdo aun fresco del sueño que acaba de tener. Decide que un vaso de agua fría ayudara a refrescar su garganta, entonces se obliga finalmente a salir de su _futón_.

Lanza una mirada ociosa hacia la ventana mientras se dirige a la cocina, y el es el escenario exterior el que lo toma por sorpresa – un campo y un cielo estrellado que parecen infinitos. Definitivamente una vista completamente diferente a la que tiene su departamento en Tokio. De pronto se siente obligado a dejar la casa, y siendo cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido, logra abrir la puerta principal para salir libremente.

La falta de ruido es refrescante. Todo lo que puede escuchar es el susurro del viento a través de las hojas de árboles cercanos y el canto de un grillo solitario. Mito no posee el concreto y los edificios de Tokio que atrapan el calor del sol hasta el atardecer, y sus noches son aun más frías. Miya se siente frió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sienta sobre los escalones frente a la puerta principal, dobla sus piernas contra su pecho y se abraza a si mismo. Se queda ahí, descansando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, observando las sombras que se forman sobre el césped al moverse con suavidad bajo el viento nocturno.

Despierta por segunda vez esa noche al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, al levantar la mirada se encuentra con Tatsurou, quien le mira ceñudo.

— ¿Estas bien?

Miya asiente, estirando perezosamente sus brazos y piernas.

— Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Tuve un sueño extraño.

— ¿Que soñaste? — pregunta Tatsurou, sentándose a su lado.

De nada sirve decirle la verdad – solo lo haría preocuparse, entonces Miya responde que no recuerda. Sin embargo, Tatsurou es capaz de ver a través de él.

— ¿Algo en tu mente te preocupa?

Miya observa sus pies, sintiendo la mirada de Tatsurou sobre él. El recuerdo de esa discusión con Tatsurou continúa carcomiendo su mente. Cuando Miya comienza a temblar de frío, Tatsurou lo rodea con un brazo, provocando en el guitarrista un grato alivio.

— Tal vez no lo entienda, pero te conozco bastante bien — dice Tatsurou con una sonrisa, acariciando la fría piel de su brazo —.Tuviste esa expresión molesta en tu cara toda la noche.

— Tengo miedo de recordar cosas que tal vez no debería — admite finalmente Miya. Un largo silencio sigue a su confesión, durante el cual Tatsurou logra hallar el camino bajo su camiseta, acariciando su costado con el pulgar.

— Tal vez sea normal, considerando por lo que estas pasando — dice, encogiéndose de hombros —. Hay algunas cosas que a mi me gustaría olvidar, pero así es la vida. No podemos hacer mucho, excepto intentar y dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Miya simplemente asiente. Se da cuenta por primera vez, que su propia mano descansa sobre la rodilla de Tatsurou, entonces se permite recargarse sobre él.

— Solo tengo miedo de descubrir que no soy quien pensé que era — continua diciendo. Sus palabras parecen no tener sentido, pero al menos Tatsurou tiene la decencia de no burlarse de él.

— Estas cansado Miya. Y tienes una araña en tú pie.

Lo casual de esa declaración, provoca en Miya una sonrisa confusa, sin embargo, al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en la punta de su pie, se da cuenta de que Tatsurou literalmente quiso decir lo que dijo. Observa a Tatsurou ahuyentar a la pequeña araña con uno de sus dedos, no obstante, la araña trepa asustada a su mano.

— Wow, eres estúpida — dice Tatsurou, levantando su mano hasta el nivel de sus ojos, moviéndola un poco para no perder de vista a la araña. El guitarrista se ríe, aun recargado sobre el hombro de Tatsurou. 

— ¿Las arañas nocturnas no son de mala suerte? — dice, en un intento para que Tatsurou deje en paz a la pobre criatura.

— Sip — responde el otro —. Pero ya es de mañana.

Y tiene razón. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el cielo oscuro había cambiado a un pálido tono azul que anunciaba el amanecer. Aquella respuesta dibuja una sonrisa en los labios de Miya, entonces observa a como Tatsurou baja su mano al suelo y sopla con suavidad a la araña, la cual corre despavorida hacía el césped.

\---

La música ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo de Miya en cuanto regresa a Tokio. Tatsuro llama a su manager, y después tienen reuniones con la banda casi todos los días – reuniones informales que terminan siendo un pretexto para ir a beber a un _izayaka_ en el centro de la ciudad.

Una vez recuperado de su resaca, Miya decide revisar su computadora y estación de trabajo. Loas archivos en su computadora son un desastre, sin embargo, logra ordenarlos sin mucho esfuerzo, e incluso recuerda lo que tenía planeado hacer con unos solitarios _riffs_ de guitarra que tenía sobre su escritorio. Sin darse cuenta, pasa toda la tarde frente a su computadora, terminando con un par de pistas listas para su pre-producción. Después de reenvíar las canciones a sus compañeros, decide parar.

Está de vuelta en el estudio antes de que termine la semana.

— Buen trabajo — le dice a Chiran, al toparse con ella camino a la azotea del edificio donde se encuentra el estudio. Ambos toman un pequeño descanso, lo que para Miya significa fumar tantos cigarrillos como sea humanamente posible en tan solo quince minutos, ya que de alguna manera terminaron en lo que probablemente sea el único estudio libre de tabaco en Tokio.

— Lo mismo digo — responde ella, devolviéndole una sonrisa —. No esperaba que volvieras a trabajar tan pronto.

Miya observa el vaso de _Starbucks_ en su mano e inmediatamente se arrepiente de no haber pensado en comprar un café.

— Yo tampoco, pero parece que todo marcha bien.

— ¿Ha regresado tu memoria por completo?

Miya se encoge de hombros.

— No completamente, así que seguro puedes imaginar lo incomodo que es a veces — dice, sonriendo levemente. Siente un poco culpa al pensar que recuerda como hacer su trabajo mejor de lo que recuerda a alguno de sus amigos, aunque esto ya no le atormenta tanto como antes. Al menos ahora tiene la opción de hacer algo más que solo quedarse en casa fumando demasiado y sintiendo lástima de si mismo —. Y eso significa que debo creer en todo lo que me dicen los demás ya que no puedo recordar por mi mismo.

— Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Además ya es bastante difícil confiar en otras personas — dice ella, y Miya sonríe ante lo perceptiva que es.

Casi pasa por alto su comentario, pero decide pensar mejor al respecto. Tal vez una nueva perspectiva de la situación es lo que él necesita.

— Si, también esta eso. Es difícil enfrentar a las personas al respecto ¿sabes? No quiero hacer enojar a nadie si los acuso de mentirosos.

Chiran toma un cuidadoso sorbo de café.

— Bueno, creo que deberías preguntar de todos modos. Quizás lo entiendan.

Miya asiente con la cabeza y apaga su cigarrillo antes de encender otro. De pronto nota que Chiran esta mirando sus labios, pero luego se da cuenta de que esta mirando su cigarrillo.

— Lo siento. ¿Dejaste de fumar, cierto?

Chiran se sonroja como si la hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa.

— Lo intento. Creí que tú habías dejado de fumar.

— Me dí por vencido — confiesa sonriente —. Me gusta demasiado.

Miya está a punto de ofrecerle un cigarrillo, para romper el hábito, pero se detiene justo a tiempo. No obstante, su amiga se rinde y se resigna a pedirle uno, y él la complace sin decir palabra alguna. En lo que a él respecta, le gusta esa voz ronca que provoca el humo en su voz, pero cree que no es la mejor cosa que puede decirle a alguien que esta intentando dejar de fumar.

Ambos se quedan ahí, fumando por un momento. Chiran alterna entre su cigarrillo y su café, hasta que llega el turno de Miya de rendirse.

— ¿Me das un sorbo?

Por la forma en que Chiran se ríe, obviamente había estado esperando a que Miya preguntara.

— Claro — dice ella, acercándole su vaso de café.

\---

Ya es de mañana cuando Miya regresa a su departamento. De nuevo está ebrio y los pulmones le duelen por todo el humo que ha inhalado en el _izayaka_ donde celebraron el final de su grabación. Aunque el cielo ya esta brillando sobre su cabeza, es tan temprano que Tokio parece más pueblo fantasma en esos momentos, y mientras Miya se dirige hacia la estación de tren, no puede evitar sonreír ante la ironía de sentirse solo en una ciudad de varios millones de personas.

Llega justo a tiempo para tomar el tren express. Entra al primer vagón y se sienta justo detrás de la cabina del conductor, activando la alarma en su teléfono para asegurarse de no perderse su parada. Escucha distraídamente los nombres de las estaciones en donde el tren se detendré, _entonces comienza a avanzar. A pesar de que el tren avanza despacio y por un pequeño tramo, Miya permanece estático durante el minuto que dura el recorrido. Siente que su corazón saldrá disparado de su pecho, pero se las arregla para mantener la calma y concentrarse en las vías que están frente al tren que esta operando._

_No tiene la fuerza suficiente para jalar el nivelador por si mismo, pero con la ayuda del conductor logra que el tren disminuya la velocidad. Segundos después, se detiene por completo._

_— ¿Papá, me viste? ¡Conduje el tren! — exclama Miya emocionado, incapaz de contener su felicidad por más tiempo._

_Su papá aplaude con entusiasmo mientras ríe._

_— ¡Lo hiciste bien!_

_— Serás un gran conductor de tren — coincide el conductor, oprimiendo algunos botones del panel de control antes de abrir la puerta de la cabina. Los tres bajan a la plataforma y Miya toma de la mano a su papá, listo para volver a casa. Su mamá nunca creerá que realmente condujo un tren._

_Su papá, sin embargo, parece no tener prisa en lo absoluto._

_— Muchas gracias, señor — dice, ignorando a Miya cuando éste comienza a tirar de su brazo con determinación – aunque sin mucho resultado —.Significa mucho para él. De lo único que habla es de trenes._

_— Fue un placer. ¡Es bueno ver a alguien tan entusiasmado con ellos!_

_— ¡Vamos papá, quiero contarle a mamá! — insiste Miya, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que los dos adultos no comiencen una de esas interminables conversaciones en ese momento._

_— No tan rápido — dice su papá señalando su cabeza, y solo así, Miya recuerda quitarse la enorme gorra de conductor que llevaba puesta. Se la devuelve al conductor antes de ofrecerle una reverencia y agradecerle._

_— No hay problema, niño — responde el conductor, riéndose — ¡Nos veremos después!_

_Miya y su papá caminan hacia la salida,_ y observa que ya hay una una multitud esperando por el tren del otro lado de la plataforma. Mira hacía el local de _imagawayaki_ , el cual, como era de esperarse, esta cerrado aún. Después de pasar por los torniquetes comienza su pequeña caminata hasta el edificio donde vive.

Ni siquiera sus mascotas se molestan en recibirlo. Rápidamente se quita los zapatos y se dirige a su habitación. No obstante, le es inevitable no echar un vistazo a Tatsurou en su habitación. El vocal duerme, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y de alguna manera, las sombras solo acentúan su larga silueta. Sin pensarlo, Miya se acerca a la orilla de la cama, esta tentado a meterse bajo las cobijas, pero la enorme posibilidad de que Tatsurou se queje del olor a cigarrillos lo detiene.

Se queda allí, abatido, observando el lento movimiento del costado de Tatsurou, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. Esta a punto de salir de la habitación pero se detiene en seco cuando ve el teléfono de Tatsurou sobre la mesita de noche. Ni siquiera intenta resistirse a la tentación, y antes de darse cuenta, ya tiene el teléfono en sus manos.

Una amarga sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando las palabras _“Por favor introduzca la contraseña”_ se burlan de él desde el centro de la pequeña pantalla. Sintiéndose poco inspirado, teclea el cumpleaños de Tatsurou primero, después el suyo (ilusionándose mas que nada), y después algunas combinaciones de números al azar. Sin embargo, el teléfono permanece firmemente bloqueado – un buen recordatorio de que no conoce a Tatsurou tan bien como pensaba.

Al final devuelve el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, y deseando no haberlo tomado en primer lugar, decide salir de la habitación. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido, siendo el despertador de Tatsurou en la habitación de a lado lo último que logra escuchar.

\---

Hay algo reconfortante en la agresividad con la que Tatsurou le hace el amor. Sus bruscos y apenas moderados movimientos de alguna manera poseen una cualidad tranquilizadora, y Miya siente una extraña paz al estar a su completa merced, con los dedos de Tatsurou clavados en sus omóplatos, mientras le muerde la nuca con fuerza.

Sin embargo, esa molesta sensación que le ha estado carcomiendo durante los últimos días regresa a él, una vez que su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Al estar acostado boca abajo, siente como los dedos de Tatsurou trazan patrones confusos sobre su espalda.

— ¿Estas dibujando? — pregunta para romper el silencio. Tatsurou lo ha estado haciendo durante un rato, y conociéndolo, Miya no se sorprendería si toda su espalda estuviera ahora adornada con una caricatura imaginaria.

— Solo trazo la figura de tu tatuaje — responde despreocupado el vocal, riéndose solo después de que Miya casi se desgarrara un musculo al intentar mirar su propia espalda.

Miya gruñe irritado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

— Eres un idiota — dice, haciendo un recordatorio mental de mirarse al espejo a pesar de la afirmación de Tatsurou.

— No pensé que fueras a caer con eso — responde Tatsurou entre carcajadas, sentándose sobre el colchón —. Creí que al menos recordarías si tenías o no tatuajes.

Tatsurou toma uno de los pares de anteojos de grueso armazón que descansan sobre la mesita de noche, y al ponérselos hace una cara extraña, parpadeando exageradamente. Al darse cuenta que los anteojos pertenecen a Miya, los reemplaza por los otros que son realmente suyos.

— No recuerdo _todo_ — le corrige Miya, mirándolo ponerse sus boxers —.Y eso no fue divertido.

Tatsurou se ríe, claramente despreocupado, pero se inclina después para besarle en los labios como disculpa. Los labios de Miya aun están sensibles por todas las mordidas y besos que sufrieron, obligándose a romper el beso cuando un nuevo escalofrío de placer le recorre el cuerpo.

— Quiero preguntarte algo — dice finalmente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

El nerviosismo debe haber invadido su voz, porque Tatsurou ahora le observa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Alguna vez me has engañado? — pregunta firmemente, sin permitirse dudar sobre su pregunta.

— ¿Eso es lo que ha estado en tu mente todo este tiempo? — una esquina de la boca de Tatsurou se curva hacia arriba en divertida incredulidad, y Miya podría creerle si no supiera cuan convincente puede ser su cara de póquer

Miya deja escapar un ruidoso suspiro.

— Sólo respóndeme.

— No, no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? — la pregunta viene después de una larga pausa, como si no quisiera preguntar, pero sintiéndose obligado a hacerlo.

— Recuerdo una discusión que tuvimos —dice Miya, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Y supongo que quiero estar seguro.

Tatsurou deja escapar una risita, y Miya puede jurar que se trata de una risa forzada.

— No te preocupes. Peleamos todo el maldito tiempo — responde Tatsurou, dándole un ligero apretón en el brazo —. Y si te hace sentir mejor, te amo y me encanta tener sexo contigo.

Lo audaz de esa afirmación casi hace reír a Miya, pero se las arregla para no hacerlo en el último segundo.

— Esta bien. Lo siento. 

— No importa. Solo estas pensando demasiado. ¿Tienes hambre?

Miya asiente distraídamente, aceptando la sugerencia que Tatsurou ofrece para cenar, aunque lo olvida de inmediato. Solo después de que Tatsurou ha salido de la habitación, Miya se da cuenta de lo grande y vacía que es. No hay demasiados muebles a excepción de la cama – lo suficientemente grande para dos – y la mesita de noche. Miya se da cuenta de que es un extraño contraste con su propia habitación – las guitarras y su _futón_ peleando por el espacio, su ropa apilándose sobre el piso a falta de un armario, el desorden sobre el escritorio de su computadora – y repentinamente algo hace _click_ dentro de su mente.

De pronto tiene que salir de ahí. Salta fuera de la cama y corre hasta su habitación, y el anillo que cuelga alrededor de su cuello desaparece en el último cajón de su escritorio.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> No puedo creer que me haya tomado un año antes de publicar la última parte. @_@ De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero la vida… me venció durante un tiempo (…). De verdad espero que el final no decepcione. ♥ Disfrútenlo :)
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Nichome o Ni-chōme es el barrio gay en Shinjuku.  
> También debo advertirles que hay un par de spoilers del libro "La insoportable levedad del ser" de Milan Kundera, solo por si acaso uwu Ahora si, los dejo con la última parte.

Miya está pensando demasiado – al menos, Tatsurou no estaba equivocado en eso – y eventualmente cada elemento de su conversación se vuelve sospechosa cuando Miya la analiza con detenimiento. Y aun así, algo en el desinteresado afecto de Tatsurou lo hace incapaz de ofrecerle algo más que el beneficio de la duda. La única solución que le queda es hacer lo mejor posible para silenciar esa voz insistente en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, la desaparición de la libreta de Miya, en donde anota todas sus ideas de música, solo empeora las cosas. Su cabeza está tan llena de palabras que no puede esperar a tocar los acordes que había garabateado la noche anterior, y aun después de hurgar en cada habitación del departamento, la maldita libreta no aparece por ningún lugar.

Resignado, Miya se sienta en el sofá. ¿Acaso la habría olvidado en el estudio? ¿O quizás la libreta cayó de su bolso y ahora está en algún lugar de la ciudad, hecha pedazos después de ser pisoteada por millones de peatones? Cuando ese pensamiento cruza su mente, un frustrado gruñido escapa de la boca de Miya. El trabajo de meses simplemente se había ido a la basura.

De pronto, escucha la puerta principal abrirse.

— Estoy en casa — anuncia Tatsurou, lanzando sus llaves sobre la mesita del café, chocando ruidosamente contra la superficie de madera.

Miya ni siquiera se molesta en saludar.

— ¿Has visto mi libreta? — pregunta —. La que tiene la foto de un perro en la cubierta.

Tatsurou señala las repisas que están en la estancia mientras se quita los zapatos, sosteniéndose en el marco de la puetra.

— Está en la repisa de arriba.

Pero por supuesto.

Miya sabe perfectamente que dicha repisa es demasiado alta para él.

— Soy muy bajo — se queja entre dientes. La vergüenza y la molestia en su voz llegan directamente a los oídos de Tatsurou, provocando en él sonoras carcajadas.

Le toma a Miya todo su autocontrol para no permitir que su puño golpee la garganta de Tatsurou para hacerlo callar. En vez de eso, le observa alcanzar la libreta sin esfuerzo alguno para después entregársela, los ojos del vocalista brillando más de lo usual.

Miya le arrebata la libreta de las manos.

— ¡Deja de tocar mis cosas! — gruñe, y la sonrisa divertida de Tasurou pronto desaparece.

— Solo hacía un poco de limpieza — dice él a la defensiva, entrando a su habitación y levantando la voz para que Miya pueda escucharlo desde la estancia —. No es como si la hubiera puesto ahí solo para molestarte.

— Solo no las toques, maldición — repite Miya, también alzando la voz. Entonces se da cuenta de que sus nudillos se han puesto blancos de tanto apretar su libreta más de lo necesario. Sorprendido de si mismo, Miya lanza su libreta hacía la mesita de café.

— Pues lo siento — responde Tatsurou, mas molesto que sincero. Una pausa. Momentos después, Tatsurou sale de su habitación, vestido con con pantalones deportivos y una camiseta. Se deja caer junto a Miya antes de encender la televisión y acomodar sus pies sobre la mesita —. Podrías limpiar tu desorden de vez en cuando si no quieres que toque tus cosas.

Miya arquea una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Y desde cuando te importa el desorden que tenemos aquí? — es una pregunta válida – limpiar jamás había sido su fuerte, y Tatsurou tampoco era un amante de la limpieza – pero en ese momento no le importaba una respuesta, Miya solo quería sacarlo de quicio.

Y funcionó.

— Me importa porque no haces ni un carajo en este lugar — dice Tatsurou, fulminándolo con la mirada —. Soy el único que hace todo en esta maldita casa. Tengo que hacer la limpieza, hago las compras, lavo la ropa, tengo que cocinar porque de otra forma, todo lo que comeríamos sería _ramen_ instantáneo. Tengo que trabajar, ¿y que haces tú? ¡Te quedas sentado todo el puto día!

— ¿¡Que me siento todo el puto día!? — repite Miya incrédulo, riendo desanimado — ¡Para mi tampoco es un maldito paseo por el parque!

— ¡Tal vez, pero no estas haciendo nada para que todo sea más fácil entre nosotros dos! — dice Tatsurou irritado, levantando y azotando las manos sobre su regazo —. No me molestaría hacerlo por ti, si no fuera tan obvio que no me quieres cerca. Ni siquiera has querido darme una sonrisa en estos días.

Apretando su mandíbula, Tatsurou evita despegar la mirada del programa de cocina que esta en televisión. Una punzada de remordimiento golpea el estómago de Miya, y a pesar de que tartamudea una disculpa, es como si Tatsurou lo no hubiera escuchado.

— Sigo diciéndome que volverás conmigo, pero esta claro que eso no va a suceder. No confías en mí, y estoy harto de eso.

La facilidad con la cual Tatsurou puede ver a través de Miya nunca deja de sorprenderlo, sintiéndose desnudo cada vez que eso sucede.

— No tiene nada que ver contigo — dice él, pero su voz suena falsa, aun para sus propios oídos.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en el rostro de Tatsurou.

— Es por eso que estabas revisando mi teléfono cuando pensabas que estaba durmiendo ¿supongo?

El estómago de Miya cae hasta los dedos de sus pies. Su propia furia lo golpea al recordar la media docena de contraseñas que escribió en el teléfono de Tatsurou en un desesperado intento por curiosear en su mente. No hay nada que pueda decir al respecto, y el dolor en la mirada de Tatsurou cuando lo mira a los ojos le propina el golpe final.

— ¡Jódete, Miya!

Al siguiente segundo, Tatsurou regresa a mirar vagamente la pantalla de televisión, y Miya sabe que tiene que salir de ahí.

\---

Cuando Yukke encuentra a Miya afuera de su casa, le basta con una mirada para declarar que saldrán por una ronda de cervezas.

— ¿Y ahora que ocurre? — pregunta el bajista, dando un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza. Sin embargo, la fingida diversión en su voz no logra ocultar la genuina preocupación en hay en sus ojos.

— Tatsurou me está volviendo loco — Miya toma un largo trago de la cerveza que Yukke insistió en comprarle, sin ocultar su disgusto por el fuerte sabor a malta en su boca. Coloca su tarro sobre la mesa y se frota los ojos —. Y estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo.

— ¿Pero cómo paso? — a pesar de la pregunta, Yukke parece no estar sorprendido en absoluto.

Miya suspira ruidosamente.

— No lo sé, viejo. Te recuerdo a ti, recuerdo nuestra música, recuerdo cuando compre mi auto, pero no lo recuerdo a él. Es como si no tuviera idea de quien es en realidad. Intento meterme en su cerebro, y eso… — _‘duele’_ , casi dice, pero se detiene justo a tiempo —. Y no me gusta lo que estoy viendo.

Yukke le dedica lo que parece ser una sonrisa compasiva.

— Yo sé que están locos el uno por el otro — dice —. Pero a veces me pregunto que demonios hacen ustedes dos juntos.

— Lo mismo me pregunto — concuerda Miya, sonriendo —. Todo el tiempo, de hecho.

Yukke se muerde el labio inferior durante unos momentos.

— Bueno, ustedes son dos de las personas más molestas que he conocido en mi vida — dice, deteniéndose para dar un sorbo a su cerveza, buscando las palabras correctas

—. Pero tal vez sea tiempo de dejarlo ir. Y te lo dice una persona que quiere lo mejor para ambos.

Miya observa su tarro de cerveza mientras la idea se filtra en su cerebro. De alguna manera, se había convencido de tragarse su orgullo y solucionar las cosas con Tatsurou, pero tal vez Yukke está en lo cierto. Tal vez el poner fin a su relación – y liberar a Tatsurou y a él mismo de la miseria en la han caído – es la única solución que queda.

Entonces llega otra ronda de cervezas, y luego ron, y _shots_ de tequila, y antes de Miya se de cuenta, el alcohol en su sangre ha calmado el tornado que ha estado atormentando a su cerebro desde hace mucho tiempo.

\---

Miya despierta al día siguiente en una cama desconocida, y la primera cosa que nota, es que el cuerpo desnudo que esta junto al suyo no es el de Tatsurou. El cabello corto es una prueba contundente, y el débil abrazo que aprisiona a Miya carece de toda la calidez del vocalista, la cual se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza para Miya. Escenas de besos alocados dentro del baño de un pequeño club en algún lugar del centro, se filtran en la memoria borrosa de Miya, los recuerdos son tan ruidosos como la música que sonaba en los bocinas de aquel lugar. Siente su cabeza como si estuviera llena de cemento, o como si un martillo mecánico le taladrara el cráneo.

Miya apenas logra llegar al baño antes de vomitar. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado como en ese momento, desnudo y arrodillado sobre el frío mosaico de un baño desconocido, vomitando copiosas cantidades de líquido junto con el _edamame_ medio digerido que había comido la noche anterior. Logra sentirse un poco mas humano en el momento en que tira de la palanca del inodoro. Después de robar aspirinas y un poco de enjuague bucal del gabinete del baño, alcanza a ver su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Parece un muerto viviente, y eso empeora la repulsión que siente hacía si mismo.

Regresa a la habitación y levanta sus ropas que están dispersas en el piso, dándose cuenta que el sujeto que duerme en la cama es tal vez una década más joven que él. Miya termina de vestirse rápidamente y sale del departamento sin dudar un instante, deteniéndose en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar una botella de agua y pedir direcciones a la estación de tren más cercana.

Nadie se atreve a sentarse junto a él dentro del vagón, y piensa que tal vez es porque apesta terriblemente a sudor y a cigarrillos. Se pone sus audífonos y selecciona un álbum de Yuksek en su _iPod_ antes de sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Es mejor saber que esperar.

_“volveras a casa esta noche?”_ lee en la pequeña pantalla.

Esto es el código para “ _Lo siento_ ”, y el dar por sentado que ambos fingirán que la discusión que tuvieron nunca paso, le sorprende a sobremanera.

Miya considera decirle a Tatsurou que salió a embriagarse y termino en la cama de algún tipo que conoció en un club en Nichome, sin embargo, no se atreve a hacerlo.

_“pase la noche en casa de yukke, llegare pronto”_ miente en cada tecla que sus dedos oprimen.

“ _lol resaca? te hare un poco de chazuke ~_

Miya no se molesta en responder. Lo último que quiere es que Tatsurou sea amable con él, mucho menos en ese momento.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa es recibido con una calidad sonrisa y un baño caliente, y siente su garganta cerrarse cuando el olor del té de infusión de arroz llega a su nariz. La verguenza parece transpirar de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, a tal grado que siente que Tatsurou es capaz de olfatearla. Está en espera de que Tatsurou le haga una pregunta acerca del extraño aroma a colonia y a sudor ajeno adherido a su piel, pero nunca llega. Apenas y puede saborear el _chazuke_ , con ese caldo aguado y la textura del salmón como si fuera pan mojado, y no entiende como es que su estómago logra soportarlo.

\---

_— ¿Mi guitarra esta bien? — pregunta Miya cuando un Yukke de ojos hinchados entra por la puerta del la habitación del hospital. Intenta levantarse rápido, pero el dolor penetrante en su cráneo le obliga a detener sus movimientos._

_Una mezcla de enojo y preocupación se hace visible en la voz de Yukke._

_— ¡Tu estúpida guitarra esta bien! ¿¡Que me dices de tu cabeza!?_

_— Solo es una concusión — responde Miya despreocupado, sin poder evitar que un inconfundible sentimiento de orgullo dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro, al recordar su espectacular caída del escenario. No hay duda de que aquella presentación será el tema principal en las conversaciones de la cafetería de la escuela al día siguiente —. Supongo que puedes llamarme oficialmente una estrella de rock, ¿eh?_

_— Cállate — dice Yukke antes de limpiar las dos lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas con el reverso de su mano —. Creí que habías… muerto._

_Miya sonríe ante las palabras de su amigo. Miya podría comparar la tierna preocupación de Yukke con los reproches de su madre acerca de su banda, sin embargo esta feliz de ver primero a su amigo antes que enfrentarse a los obligados regaños y reprimendas. Se mueve un poco sobre la cama y le indica a Yukke que se siente al espacio vació junto a él._

_Yukke obedece, colocando su mochila sobre su regazo, hurgando en ella antes de sacar una barra de ‘Kit Kat’ sabor a fresa._

_— Maldito idiota — le dice a Miya, compartiéndole un pedazo de chocolate rosa._

— Maldito idiota…

Desorientado, Miya gira la cabeza para ver la silueta oscura de Tatsurou, resaltando en la brillante habitación de hospital. Sus recuerdos de las últimas horas son confusos e incompletos, apenas y recuerda haber sido llevado al hospital.

Su decaída atrae muy poca compasión. Esta vez, no hay ni una pizca de preocupación en el rostro de Tatsurou, la ira es la única emoción descifrable. Incluso el doctor parece molesto – le recuerda a Miya de manera tajante que puede echar a perder su recuperación si continua estresándose, y le prohíbe rotundamente tocar un instrumento musical o una partitura hasta nuevo aviso. Miya recibe su sentencia sin decir palabra, aunque después considera sus opciones mientras sigue la larga sombra de Tatsurou que se mueve detrás de él.

Sin embargo, Tatsurou no esta satisfecho con el diagnosis, y se lo hace saber una vez están dentro del auto.

— Como si tus malditas guitarras fueran el problema — aun se encuentran en el estacionamiento del hospital, con el motor apagado —. Es mi culpa, ¿cierto?

— No es culpa de nadie — dice Miya mecánicamente. Sin embargo, su respuesta parece llegar a oídos sordos.

— Obviamente estoy haciéndote mas daño que bien — Tatsurou recarga su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, apoyando el codo sobre la puerta del auto — Tal vez estaríamos mejor si terminamos — murmura entre sus dedos.

No le sorprende que Tatsurou haya llegado a la misma conclusión, pero eso no evita que sienta como su pecho se contrae bajo el peso de sus palabras.

— Tal vez — dice Miya de mala gana, sintiendo como las silabas le raspan la garganta seca. No puede entender como es que continúan manteniendo aquella relación fantasma, sin embargo, hay algo que detiene a Miya. Tal vez sea aquella ventaja de salir con su compañero de banda, la pequeña estabilidad que ambos comparten, tal vez la comodidad de volver a casa con alguien, el sexo – o tal vez es porque es demasiado terco como para darse por vencido.

— Probablemente sea un buen momento — Tatsurou continúa con lo que parecer ser un intento para aplacar el silencio —. Tendremos tiempo para arreglar las cosas mientras te recuperas, después podemos volver a trabajar en la banda cuando estemos listos.

Aquel optimismo artificial suena absurdo a los oídos de Miya. Es como si dijera que el vaso está medio lleno cuando no queda nada más que pedazos rotos.

— ¿Estas pensando en la banda ahora?

— La banda es tu puta vida tanto como la mía, Miya. Pero esto… — dice Tatsurou, haciendo un ademán con la mano — Esto nos esta matando a ambos. Y sabes que MUCC sigue en la lista si no hacemos algo al respecto.

Una lágrima resbala del ojo de Tatsurou, cayendo sobre el cuello de su camisa. Miya desvía la mirada y observa el auto que esta estacionado junto al suyo, intentando ignorar el sonido de la tela doblarse cuando Tatsurou seca su mejilla con la manga de su camisa. Se da cuenta de que la vida de ambos no es nada más que una casa hecha de cartas. Se le ocurre de pronto que la razón por la cual le preocupa todo menos el _status quo_ , es porque tiene miedo de que todo se derrumbe y pierda las dos cosas que más le importan.

Escucha un sollozo, y luego, escucha el sonido de la palanca del freno.

— Esto no puede continuar — dice Tatsurou, y Miya sabe que tiene razón.

\---

Tan solo un par de horas después de volver a su departamento, Miya se encuentra en la plataforma de la estación Ueno. Su equipaje consiste de su guitarra acústica y una vieja maleta deportiva que llenó apresuradamente de ropa al azar y dos paquetes de cigarrillos, mientras que una incómoda despedida le atormenta el cerebro. La dirección a Ishioka esta escrita con marcador en el reverso de su mano ( _“por si acaso”)_ , siendo el compromiso que hizo cuando rechazo la insistente oferta de Tatsurou de llevarlo hasta Ibaraki. En esos momentos no podía imaginarse a los dos sentados en un espacio tan pequeño como su auto, sintiéndose mas a gusto entre la multitud del tren, con los hombros adoloridos a causa del peso de su equipaje.

Las precauciones de Tatsurou resultan ser superfluas, pues Miya llega a su pueblo natal por la noche. Después de la bulliciosa multitud de Ueno, la pequeña estación de Ishioka parece pertenecer a una dimensión paralela. Solo un puñado de personas bajan a la estación, y lo que parece ser la calle principal se encuentra virtualmente vacía a pesar de no ser tan tarde. Como siempre, ese momentáneo shock cultural le golpea al sentir la falta de, bueno, algo. No hay mucho además de la tienda de conveniencia y una pequeña boutique que muestra en su aparador, atuendos que ninguna mujer de Tokio usaría aun después de muerta. Mientras camina hacia casa de su madre, Miya siente que los pocos edificios que hay alrededor se hacen más y más escasos.

Ishioka es tan aburrida como siempre, pero es un agradable respiro de Tokio y de todo lo que ha sucedido. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es pasar mucho tiempo en cama, fumar muchos cigarrillos o rasgar su guitarra sin tener la presión de producir algo decente. Ni siquiera tiene que preocuparse de las tareas de la casa o prepararse algo de comer, y su mayor logro durante su primera semana ahí, consiste en inflar las llantas de su vieja bicicleta y pasear una tarde por el campo. Es lo más cercano a unas vacaciones que ha tenido desde que se graduo de la secundaria.

Es también el tiempo perfecto para llenarse de recuerdos, y la nostalgia le afecta más de lo que quisiera admitir. Es una locura la cantidad de años que tiene que retroceder para recordar su vida “Pre-Tatsurou”, cuando todavía se molestaba en fingir que le gustaban las chicas y cuando tenía que mostrar que había terminado su tarea antes de que le permitieran tocar su guitarra. Él y Tatsurou se habían conocido en una noche fatal en el concierto de un amigo que tenían en común, y una hora más tarde, ya habían formado una banda. Nunca se imaginaron que tiempo después estarían flotando entre el amor y el odio, experimentando todo tipo de emociones y algo más. A veces, Miya se descubre a si mismo preguntándose en como sería su vida de no haber conocido a Tatsurou. No obstante, se siente feliz de no saberlo.

Fiel a su palabra, Tatsurou evita todo contacto con él. Eventualmente, Miya deja de revisar su teléfono compulsivamente, esperando (¿o tal vez temiendo?) un mensaje de texto o una llamada de él. Al menos encuentra una manera de distraer su cerebro al pasear en bicicleta, con sus audífonos puestos y tarareando las letras de cualquier canción que este escuchando. El vació en su cabeza al correr colina abajo o cuando se abre camino entre la hierba alta, compensa todas las caídas que sufre durante su recorrido.

Al sentir el asfalto quemando la palma de las manos, es cuando puede fingir que no hay nada esperándolo en Tokio. Ni Tatsurou, ni la banda, ni la pequeña habitación repleta de amplificadores y pilas de ropa, ni responsabilidades.

Nada.

\---

Miya está viendo televisión, y es algo insólito porque de verdad la está _viendo_ , no solo la usa para escuchar ruido o para checar rápidamente el pronóstico del día antes de salir a correr. Ha estado pegado a la pantalla durante un par de horas, admirando la inanidad de esos juegos de programas de televisión que ha visto anunciados por toda la ciudad. Algún comediante de poco renombre intenta descubrir en que parte del cuerpo esta localizada la tibia, arrugando la cara y gimiendo como si estuviera dando a luz. Miya espera que todo sea actuado. El tipo no puede ser tan idiota.

— ¿Te gusta este programa? — su madre pregunta al entrar a la estancia, sentándose después en el lado contrario del sofá.

— Te aseguro que es mi primera y última vez que lo veo — se defiende Miya, negando con la cabeza cuando el participante da la respuesta equivocada. Entonces se percata de la novela que tiene su madre en las manos — ¿Qué estás leyendo? — y eso también es algo que Miya no ha tenido el lujo de hacer en mucho mucho tiempo. 

— _“La Insoportable Levedad del Ser”_ — responde ella, el libro descansando sobre su regazo. Una sonrisa divertida aparece en sus labios cuando Miya arquea una ceja, confundido por el título —. Básicamente es la historia de un hombre que prefiere el sexo casual en vez del amor, pero termina enamorándose de una chica.

Miya ríe, la sinopsis del libro se parece un poco a su propia vida.

— ¿Entonces deja de acostarse con otras mujeres? — pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Ella niega con la cabeza.

— Él no puede dejar de hacerlo. Dice que ve el sexo y el amor como dos cosas diferentes, sin embargo la chica no lo ve de la misma manera y eso casi la vuelve loca — abre el libro en la página donde tiene puesto su separador —. La estoy disfrutando. La narración es hermosa.

Estas dos últimas frases vuelan directamente a la cabeza de Miya. Ciertamente siente pena por la chica del libro, aunque tiene más en común con el protagonista de lo que quisiera admitir. Y aunque hace todo lo posible para que ese pensamiento no contamine su cerebro, no puede evitar preguntarse con que personaje tiene más en común Tatsurou. Sin embargo, teme saber la respuesta.

— … ¿Cómo termina? — se obliga a preguntar, fingiendo poner atención a la pregunta del juego que acababa de aparecer en pantalla.

Su madre ríe con suavidad.

— Aún no llego a esa parte. Pero te la presto cuando termine de leer, si quieres.

\---

Miya no espera a que su madre termine de leer el libro, pues mientras ella esta ocupada con otras cosas o mientras duerme en la noche, Miya comienza a leerlo por su cuenta.

Desafortunadamente, la respuesta que esta buscando no aparece en ninguna de sus páginas. Perdido en el trasfondo filosófico y la política de un lugar y una era de la cual no sabe mucho, su interés disminuye cuando una sola oración menciona que ambos protagonistas terminan aplastados bajo un camión.

Sin embargo, las muchas similitudes entre la trama y su propia vida le inquietan a sobremanera. Tomáš y Tereza son tan ineptos como él y Tatsurou cuando se trata de resolver sus problemas, ambos encuentran una especie de salvación al mudarse al campo, lejos de cualquier persona con quien pudieran cometer infidelidades. En su caso, aquello no era una opción viable. Por más ridículo que parezca, Miya se siente decepcionado de que ni siquiera un autor galardonado puede encontrar una solución a su dilema que no involucre el aislamiento o la muerte.

Ni siquiera se molesta de leer el último capítulo de la novela. A pesar de que está atardeciendo, decide salir tomar un paseo. Su destino termina siendo el cementerio local, que después de visitarlo varias veces desde que dejo la capital, su bicicleta parecer guiarlo con toda naturalidad hasta allá. Acompañado solamente de sus cigarrillos, se sienta sobre su tumba familiar, decorada con un ramo de flores marchitas que había dejado en su primera visita. Su mirada sigue la luz de una luciérnaga que parpadea en la oscuridad, intentando no imaginarse a Tatsurou y a él mismo muertos bajo un camión.

\---

— ¿Alguna idea de cuando regresaras a casa?

Un escalofrío envuelve a Miya, uno demasiado frío como para pertenecer al refrigerador. No necesita mirar a su padrastro para imaginar la perfecta y calculada apatía en su rostro mientras pasa las páginas del periódico y toma un trago de su lata de cerveza. La pera que Miya había tomado de pronto pesa una tonelada, y decide devolverla al refrigerador, murmurando una vaga respuesta antes de salir de la cocina.

Se retira a su habitación y se refugia bajo las cobijas. El lugar que había tratado de olvidar sin esperanza alguna es lo más cercano que tendra a un “hogar”, pero de alguna manera, ha encontrado comodidad en la complacencia y en la pereza. Ahora no se molesta en responder los mensajes de sus amigos o en anotar sobre una hoja de papel las melodías que a veces se materializan en su mente. Se ha convertido en un maldito cobarde, arrastrando a su madre y a su esposo hacía el agujero que ha cavado para si mismo.

La culpa retuerce su estómago _mientras sostiene el anillo que su madre acaba de entregarle. Es un anillo sencillo de oro blanco, y jamás había visto a su padre sin el desde que tiene memoria. Siempre asumió que su padre había sido cremado con el anillo, pero se da cuenta de que no fue así. Casi puede odiar a su madre en ese preciso momento. Es difícil no ver ese gesto como un rechazo a la memoria de su difunto esposo, y Miya saborea momentáneamente la amargura de la traición que sintió años atrás, cuando su madre anunció que volvería a casarse._

_Ella suspira, mientras observa a Miya inspeccionar el anillo._

_— Aveces no puedo evitar pensar que no habrías terminado así, si él todavía estuviera aquí._

_Habían pasado años desde que Miya había dejado de esperar ver algo más que remordimiento en el rostro de su madre cuando lo miraba._

_— ¿Así cómo? — pregunta él, probándose el anillo en uno de los dedos de su mano derecha. Aunque sabe perfectamente a que se refiere. Su culpa auto-infligida había dejado de provocar en él compasión alguna desde hace mucho tiempo. Su madre debería de saber que no dejará de ser gay por arte de magia, así que, muerto o no, su padre no tenía nada que ver con eso. Es casi gracioso pensar que ella dejo de estar triste por la muerte de su padre en cuestión de meses, y todavía se lamenta del pequeño hijo heterosexual que jamás tendrá. Incluso tal vez lamente que siga vivo._

_No hay respuesta a su pregunta, pero Miya no está esperando una. Aparentemente sus dedos rechonchos no los había heredado de su padre, pues el anillo se niega a pasar de sus nudillos. Le da las gracias a su madre y guarda el anillo en el bolsillo de su camisa antes_ de despertar y tocarse la garganta instintivamente. Se da cuenta que su cuello fue despojado de su reliquia familiar, sintiéndose más tranquilo después de recordar que había guardado el anillo en el último cajón de su escritorio.

Miya suelta un gruñido. Jamás se había sentido tan idiota.

Sentándose sobre su _futón,_ se frota los ojos en lo que se acostumbran a la oscuridad. Alcanza a ver por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña luz parpadeando en medio de la oscuridad, y se da cuenta de que fue la vibración de su teléfono lo que lo despertó. Se estira para tomar y abrir su teléfono. La luz que emite la pequeña pantalla es cegadora en la oscura habitación, y Miya se ve obligado a entrecerrar los ojos para poder leer el mensaje de texto que ha recibido.

_“te extraño mucho”_

Todo lo que puede hacer Miya, es observar los caracteres, sintiendo el corazón en su garganta. La pequeña pantalla de su teléfono se oscurece eventualmente para ahorrar batería. Mirar su teléfono le permite descubrir que es exactamente lo que esta sintiendo, y no se da la oportunidad de dudar antes de presionar el icono en forma de teléfono junto al nombre de Tatsurou.

Después de un par de tonos, está a punto de colgar cuando finalmente escucha un _click_ , seguido a continuación de la voz cansada de Tatsurou.

— _…¿Si?_

— Hey, soy yo — añade Miya, pensando en que tal vez Tatsurou había olvidado el sonido de su voz después de veinte días extraños — ¿Estabas durmiendo?

— _Si… pero no te preocupes_ — responde el vocal arrastrando las palabras, y Miya prácticamente puede escuchar el alcohol en su voz.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante lo que parecen ser horas, y Miya se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de que decir. Esperaba que Tatsurou se encargara de hablar, pero obviamente no iba a suceder.

— Yo, uh… recibí tu mensaje — probó, esperando llenar el silencio. Sin embargo, pasa un largo momento antes de que Tatsurou respondiera finalmente.

— _Lo siento. Es solo que… no estaba pensando bien_ — Miya lo escucha suspirar del otro lado de la línea —. _Aunque, lo decía en serio._

Tatsurou no necesita decirle que lo extraña para que Miya se sienta como una completa basura.

— Te engañé — dice sin más, antes de que Tatsurou tenga tiempo de decir algo más, sintiendo la necesidad de culparse a si mismo, como si de un vicio se tratara. Espera que el vocalista cuelgue el teléfono o le grite, pero contra todo pronóstico, Tastsurou simplemente ríe.

— _¿En Ibaraki?_

La pregunta deja desconcertado a Miya.

— No, en Tokio — responde temeroso —. Cuando peleamos esa noche y dije que había pasado la noche en casa de Yukke.

— _Oh, y yo ya estaba imaginando con que clase de campesino me habrías engañado_ — bromea Tatsurou —. _No con Yukke ¿espero?_

— Tatsurou — suspira Miya, diciendo su nombre de manera suplicante. Él, por primera vez, no puede ver lo gracioso en su confesión.

—… _Así que es un ojo por ojo ¿eh?_ — dice el vocalista después de una larga pausa, esta vez, la diversión en su voz traiciona un toque de tristeza. Solo así, Miya se da cuenta que las bromas de Tatsurou han sido solo mecanismos de defensa.

No está seguro si debería sentirse aliviado de saber que no esta completamente paranoico o preocupado de que mentirse mutuamente se ha convertido en una norma dentro de su relación, pero de alguna manera, no siente ira o tristeza, solo… alivio. Independientemente de que tiene que agradecer al alcohol en la sangre de Tatsurou, Miya se siente contento de que la verdad por fin salió a la luz.

— Aunque no lo hice por venganza — dice, a pesar de que apenas y recuerda lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza en esos momentos —. Pero el simple hecho de que lo hice, dice mucho sobre mí.

Un pesado suspiro llena la línea telefónica, destilando remordimiento.

— _Me lo merecía de todos modos. Pensé que sería eso, o que me echarías un día._

El cerebro de Miya todavía se niega a producir ese recuerdo en particular, pero es obvio que su cuerpo lo recuerda de alguna manera. El dolor que había sentido sigue escondido en algún lugar dentro de él, como una cicatriz que nunca sana.

— ¿Entonces, porqué mentiste?

A pensar de la distancia, casi puede ver a Tatsurou morderse el labio inferior.

— _Siempre pensé que nunca me dejarías olvidarlo, pero después de que perdiste la memoria, las cosas iban tan bien que simplemente… no quería que lo recordaras. Lo cual fue una completa estupidez ya que volvimos al mismo punto de partida._

— Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, ahora estamos a mano — dice Miya, después de analizar detenidamente lo que Tatsurou había dicho.

— _Cierto_ — hay una larga pausa, seguida de una risa — _¿Qué te parece si seguimos adelante?_

— Mas te vale no arrepentirte de decir eso cuando estés sobrio — murmura Miya. La facilidad con la que Tatsurou parece dispuesto a perdonarlo, contrasta terriblemente con el resentimiento que había sentido durante semanas, incluso meses. Entonces recuerda a Tomáš y Tereza, y por primera vez, considera el hecho de que tal vez son muy diferentes a ellos.

Otra risa.

— _Creo que me arrepentiría más si no estuviera borracho o si estuviera mintiendo._

— No sé porque te molestas con un estúpido hipócrita como yo — confiesa Miya. Aunque por otra parte, había dejado de tratar de razonar con Tatsurou desde hace mucho tiempo.

— _Porque te amo. Y no te des demasiado crédito. También soy un estúpido ¿lo recuerdas?_

Es una respuesta tan simple, y sin embargo, Miya no la esperaba en absoluto. Tatsurou está en lo cierto. Los dos son unos estúpidos, mentirosos e hipócritas – y perfectos el uno para el otro. Considera su suposición anterior, de que tal vez puedan regresar a lo que eran antes de tener esta simbiosis tóxica, regresar a ser amigos, tal vez mejores amigos, y colegas. Entonces considera a Tatsurou – demasiado seguro de si mismo hasta el punto de ser odioso, ferozmente inteligente y probablemente la única persona en el mundo que no tiene idea de como controlar, aun después de conocerlo todos estos años – incluso intenta imaginarse como sería trabajar juntos, fingiendo que no están absolutamente locos el uno por el otro.

De pronto, algo se _rompe_ dentro dentro de él, y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro como el agua de una presa abierta.

Tatsurou se da cuenta de inmediato.

— _Estoy feliz de que no solo me pasa a mi_ — dice él con suavidad, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Miya de contenerse.

Lo único que consigue, es lastimarse la garganta mientras intenta ahogar sus lágrimas en vano. Finalmente se rinde, los hombros le tiemblan entre cada sollozo, mientras que sus intentos de amortiguarlos con la almohada, fallan miserablemente. El pensar que Tatsurou está sentado del otro lado de la línea es mortificante, y Miya ni siquiera aparta el auricular, en caso de que Tatsurou dijera algo. No lo hace, pero hay algo consolador en su silencio, y tal vez solo sea por el simple hecho de que él este _ahí_. Su disposición de estar sentado con Miya escuchándolo llorar como un completo imbécil, es como una confirmación de que aun no se ha dado por vencido con él

Miya siente que sus lágrimas no tienen fin, sin embargo, logra contenerse un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — dice, sollozando patéticamente contra la bocina.

_—…Solo regresa a casa ¿esta bien?_ — titubea Tatsurou, incluso su voz se quiebra un poco en las últimas palabras.

Miya no podía sentirse mas desconsolado, pero de alguna manera encuentra la energía para sonreír en medio de las lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro.

— Mañana.

\---

El sueño decide no visitarlo esa noche. Las maletas de Miya están listas antes de que el café termine de percolar, bajando a la cocina antes que su madre y su esposo por primera vez desde que llego a Ibaraki. Se mete a la boca dos tostadas con crema de maní, le da un beso de despedida a su (obviamente confundida) madre y sale hacía la difusa luz matutina, con dirección a la estación de tren.

Llega a Tokio antes del mediodía, atravesando la sala principal de la estación Ueno, llena de cafeterías y del bullicio de gente atrajeada. Las golosinas y cafés cubiertos de crema batida de una de las cafeterías lo distraen momentáneamente del temor que burbujea dentro de su estómago, temor que no logra interferir con su apetito, y antes de que se de cuenta, está caminando por un pasillo hacia su departamento, con una bolsa de papel en mano que contiene dos bollos, uno de frambuesa y uno de chocolate blanco.

Inserta su llave en la cerradura de la puerta, gira la perilla y entra a la estancia.

A su hogar.

Encuentra a Tatsurou sentado en el sofá, con un control de PS3 sobre su regazo, visiblemente dormido, con la cabeza recargada en una posición indudablemente incomoda. Hay una media docena de lo que parecen ser latas vacías de cerveza apiladas en forma de pirámide sobre la mesita del café. Un personaje de 3D se encuentra parado en medio de la pantalla de televisión, claramente esperando órdenes. Miya reconoce el juego como _Dragon Quest_. Cuidadosamente baja el estuche de su guitarra antes de acercarse a apagar la pantalla.

Entonces se golpea la espinilla con el filo de la mesita del café, provocando un golpe seco y un tremendo dolor en su pierna. Los ladridos de Gizmo no se hacen esperar, y segundos después, se encuentra sobando su pierna. Miya decide cargar a su chihuahua, intentando amortiguar el dolor en su espinilla y ganándose varios lengüetazos en ambas mejillas. Ya despierto, Tatsurou se estira, haciendo una mueca de dolor al erguir su cuello. Eso debía doler.

— Estoy en casa — dice Miya avergonzado, esquivando la entusiasmada lengua de Gizmo.

— Bienvenido — responde Tatsurou, con una sonrisa somnolienta en el rostro. Hace mucho que Miya no le escuchaba decir eso. A continuación, señala su maleta deportiva que cuelga de su hombro.

— Iré a poner mis cosas en mi habitación — dice, dirigiéndose a su habitación improvisada. Después de bajar su maleta y a Gizmo sobre el _futón_ , abre el último cajón de su escritorio. Sonriendo un poco ante su propia estupidez, saca la cadena que antes había guardado, mirando el pequeño anillo que colgaba de esta. Después de disculparse mentalmente con su padre, vuelve a colocarse la cadena en su cuello, a donde pertenece.

Tatsurou aparece en el marco de la puerta, mientras Miya acaricia a Gizmo detrás de las orejas.

— ¿Quieres mover tus cosas de vuelta a nuestra habitación? — pregunta, antes de aclarar su garganta —. Te daré una mano.

Miya esta a punto de sacar a flote su discusión de la noche anterior, pero tal vez Tatsurou esté en lo cierto y ya no hay nada más de que discutir.

— Me gustaría tomar una siesta antes. Estoy exhausto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Tatsurou.

— Te acompañaré entonces — dice él —. Pero primero ven aquí…

Miya acepta la invitación sin decir palabra. Los labios de Tatsurou se sienten suaves contra los suyos y su agresividad habitual está ausente en el momento en que lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Al separarse para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con una mano en su mejilla, Miya siente una sensación punzante en la nariz.

La falta de sueño, decide finalmente.

Ya en la habitación, se quitan los pantalones y calcetines antes de meterse a la cama, uno encima del otro. Miya recuesta la cabeza sobre la almohada, y ese reconfortante y familiar aroma a shampoo y a _Jean Paul Gaultier_ lo hacen dormir casi instantáneamente.

\---

Toma un par de semanas, pero la vida de Miya vuelve a su rutina eventualmente, aquello sucede de forma tan tranquila que casi puede olvidar el largo descanso que se vio obligado a tomar, sintiéndose aliviado de regresar a sus actividades habituales. Solo así se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha _extrañado_ el estudio y los ensayos, así como los _“ah ah ah”_ que hace Tatsurou al momento de calentar su voz, las bromas, esa integridad irreemplazable que siente al saber que solo son ellos cuatro y su música.

Su primera gira en Dios sabe cuanto tiempo llega antes de que Miya se de cuenta. Era justo como las recordaba, la única diferencia era que el público lo animaba más a él que a Tatsurou, por primera vez en toda la carrera de la banda. Lo que le sigue son escenas borrosas con música y gritos retumbando en sus oídos, la adrenalina, el calor sofocante y la confirmación de que no hay otro lugar en el mundo en donde prefiere estar.

Todo termina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Miya regresa exhausto y sin aliento a los camerinos. Una gota de sudor resbala de sus pestañas y después de secarla, se deja caer sobre uno de los sofás, su corazón latiéndole violentamente. Siente que la última hora ha durado apenas un par de minutos, y si de él dependiera, regresaría al escenario sin dudarlo. Comienza a extrañar los nervios antes salir a escena, el bajo retumbando bajo sus pies descalzos, su guitarra como extensión de sí mismo, las luces estroboscópicas alrededor de él, esa pequeña comunión con las dos mil personas del _venue_ en Shinkiba.

Pero por ahora, bastara con un cigarrillo.

Después los obligados cumplidos y felicitaciones (todos están de acuerdo en que Miya no ha perdido su toque), finalmente tiene oportunidad de encender un cigarrillo, al igual que varias personas dentro del lugar.

Inmediatamente después, no siente nada más que la ligera euforia de la nicotina post-concierto. Cierra sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del humo que invade sus pulmones y del frío del sudor que se evapora de su pecho desnudo.

Unas manos sobre sus hombros lo regresan a la realidad momentos después.

— Te están llamando — le dice uno de sus _rodies_ sonriente.

Miya presta atención al coro de voces que lo llaman por primera vez desde el escenario, y no hay duda de que es su nombre el que se escucha a voces de los fans. Una ola de regocijo lo golpea por completo, entonces comienza a reírse sin pensarlo realmente. Rara vez se ha sentido tan increíble.

Aun está riéndose consigo mismo cuando apaga su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Observa a Tatsurou sentado en el otro extremo del camerino frente a uno de los numerosos espejos, dándole la espalda. Un círculo oscuro de sudor mancha la parte posterior de su camiseta, mientras que largos mechones de cabello la rodean. Sus miradas se encuentran en el espejo, y el pulso de Miya se acelera de nuevo cuando el reflejo de Tatsurou le guiñe un ojo.

\---

Es uno de esos días, donde Miya y Tatsurou no tienen nada que decirse – un inevitable efecto secundario de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos. Aunque no les molesta. Cuando sucede, ni siquiera se molestan en usar palabras, en vez de eso llenan el silencio con respiraciones agitadas, el sonido de la ropa al caer y el choque de sus cuerpos.

El silencio vuelve a invadir la habitación después de un rato, aunque todavía sigue impregnada con el calor de su relación sexual. Miya esta acostado sobre su espalda, sintiendo los parpados pesados y sus dedos entrelazados con los de Tatsurou. Algunos copos de nieve revolotean perezosamente en medio del aire frio afuera de la ventana, contrastando con la calidez de sus sonrojados y húmedos cuerpos.

Los labios de Tatsurou le propinan un beso en la curva de su hombro.

— ¿Quieres ordenar algo? — pregunta, acariciando su piel.

— Solo si prometes ponerte algo de ropa antes de abrir la puerta está vez.

Tatsurou se ríe contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas. Entonces se gira para apoyarse sobre uno de sus brazos, su largo cabello se siente como seda al deslizarse sobre el pecho de Miya.

— ¡Entonces abre tú la puerta si te vas a poner así! — con su mano libre, Tatsurou le acaricia el rostro, bajando desde su cabello hasta la mejilla, una suave caricia que contrasta con la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Miya se vuelve a mirarlo.

— De todos modos pasaras caminando desnudo frente a la puerta. Te conozco, Tatsurou.

Tatsurou comienza a reírse, y Miya lo imita.

— Vamos, Miya. _Nunca_ lo haría — le dice, tirando ligeramente del anillo que cuelga de su cuello, deslizándolo de un lado a otro a lo largo de la cadena, observándolo con esos ojos que provocan que Miya todavía se derrita por dentro.

Es gracioso como para el tiempo, piensa Miya. Todavía se niega a pensar mucho sobre el futuro – _su_ futuro – en especial porque lo han llevado bien hasta ahora, al menos, en comparación con el pasado. Es demasiado cínico para creer que envejecerán juntos, pero nunca imagino que serían capaces de regresar a esto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunta Tatsurou, sonriendo ante la obvia confusión en su rostro, mientras Miya juguetea con su anillo, probablemente sin darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

— Estaba pensando que cuando perdí mi memoria — comienza, y Tatsurou se pone serio por primera vez —. No recordaba que el anillo pertenecía a mi papá, entonces asumí que tú me lo habías regalado y casi lo tiro cuando estuve enojado contigo — suena más ridículo al decirlo en voz alta.

— Demonios, ¿realmente estabas enojado, cierto?

Miya forza una sonrisa mientras mira por la ventana, siguiendo a un esponjoso copo de nieve con la mirada.

— Te odié con cada fibra de mi ser…

Ante su respuesta, Tatsurou se sienta y Miya se vuelve para mirarlo, entonces observa como se quita el anillo que llevaba puesto en la mano derecha.

— Toma, para la próxima vez que me odies — dice, entregándoselo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

De haber notado el más mínimo indicio de burla en su expresión, Miya habría calificado esto como uno de los intentos de Tatsurou para aligerar la situación. Sin embargo, no hay nada. Tampoco había dolor o enojo, sino algo más sombrío. Miya piensa que es culpa, pero tal vez nunca lo sabrá.

Sin decir palabra, toma el anillo entre sus dedos y lo levanta al nivel de sus ojos. Es un simple anillo de latón empañado. Lo había visto algunas veces en la mano de Tatsurou, pero nunca le había puesto atención.

— Lo voy a conservar — le advierte Miya.

— Más te vale— le responde Tatsurou con una sonrisa, la cual no lo distrae de esa sombra persistente bajo sus ojos.

Miya desabrocha su cadena y desliza su nuevo anillo antes de volver a colocársela de nuevo en el cuello. Los dos anillos chocan ligeramente uno contra el otro mientras se asientan en su clavícula. Los toma en su mano por un momento, para sentirlos sobre la palma de su mano, como si tuviera una parte de Tatsurou y de su padre descansando juntos, justo encima de su corazón.

_— Voy a dejar la escuela — anuncia Tatsurou, sus ojos brillan de una manera peculiar._

_Miya parpadea confundido._

_— ¿Qué?_ _¿Por qué? — de alguna manera, no le sorprende. Tatsurou había estado bromeando al respecto desde hace tiempo, pero Miya jamás había esperado que fuera más que eso – una broma. También piensa que es una idea estúpida, considerando que solo restan un par de meses antes de librarse de la secundaria para siempre._

_— Porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, y puedo usar ese tiempo para trabajar en la banda — responde Tatsurou, dicho si Miya fuera un completo idiota._

_Miya se ríe, tirando su cigarrillo al pequeño río que corre un par de metros debajo de ellos._

_— ¿Ah si? ¿Y exactamente como trabajarás mientras el resto de nosotros sigue en la escuela? — pregunta Miya, sentándose sobre el barandal del puente, esperando con interés la respuesta del otro._

_Tatsurou hace un puchero, que lo hace ver como un niño de cinco años._

_— No tienes porque burlarte, imbécil._

_— Vamos, viejo. Lo digo tan enserio como tú, además, aun quiero mi estúpido diploma — dice Miya. Tatsurou abre su boca para decir algo, pero Miya no se lo permite —. Al menos espera hasta que nos graduemos antes de abandonar la escuela o lo que sea que estés planeando._

_Tatsurou arquea una ceja incrédulo, entonces Miya se da cuenta de que su amigo había estado esperando su aprobación._

_— Nunca creí que dirías eso._

_— Por eso soy el líder de la banda y tú no — Miya se burla. A continuación, las manos de Tatsurou están sobre sus hombros, y por un segundo, Miya esta convencido de que lo empujara del barandal. La acción es suficiente para hacerlo gruñir de sorpresa y aferrarse a los antebrazos de Tatsurou – que probablemente es la reacción que Tatsurou estaba esperando, ya que comienza a reírse de su obvia preocupación._

_Miya mantiene sus manos sobre los brazos de Tatsurou, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo._

_— Hazlo y te llevaré conmigo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> Pues hemos llegado al final ¡espero les haya gustado! XD


End file.
